


It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

by beltloop, MelissMySiss



Series: Platonic Kissing Hell [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kissing Contest, M/M, POV switching a lot im sorry, Platonic Kisses, Platonic Kissing, boys kissing EVERYONE, multishipping HELL, rated M to be safe but its pretty T, why is suga so strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local Miyagi Teen Kisses Everyone in the Prefecture and More</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. basically prequel lmao

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a silly little oneshot but meliss and i dont know whEN to quit please End us ,,,  
> we blame the oisuga chat on twitter for starting this. we're lookin at u, @ The Peen ,  
> also thank u mikkz for trying to help beta this lol!!  
>   
> some kisses werent consented just as a warning if you're Not Good with those, but most were received well. if you dont want the iffy kiss , stop at: ("Gwaah!") and continue at: “Here, let’s try it again?”

It had been a week into the first term when Daichi found himself walking to the gym, ready to meet the volleyball club after turning in his application. A gray haired boy was behind him, walking the same way, and Daichi turned to inquire if he was going to the gym as well. 

“I am,” he simply replied. “Volleyball?”

“Yep!” Daichi stopped, offering a hand to the other to shake. “I’m Sawamura Daichi. Are you a first year too?” 

“Yep! I’m Sugawara Koushi.” And Sugawara took Daichi’s hand in his own and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “But everyone calls me Suga.” 

The action lit Daichi on fire and he quickly withdrew his hand to press it against the cheek where he’d been kissed by the other. “U-uh…”

“Oh, sorry!” Suga apologized, dipping his head in an apologetic gesture. “That’s just something we do where I’m from.” 

“A-ah…” Daichi, feeling his heartbeat in his ears, muttered out. That… was definitely weird, Daichi mused, but he didn’t want to make the other feel bad or make fun of his culture, so he merely gave the other boy a nod. “It’s… okay.” 

Suga gave him the biggest eye crinkling grin and Daichi had to look the other way to not blind himself. 

He thought he’d be okay with the whole kissing-thing if, when they met, it would have been the only time he’d be kissed. But not even three minutes later, he had received another. Suga had fumbled with taking something out of his backpack and everything fell out onto the ground in the breezeway outside of the gym, so, of course, Daichi bent down to help him tidy it up as papers flew every direction. After they both stood up, Daichi offered them to the boy and was met with another blinding smile as the papers were taken from his hands. 

“Thank you, Sawamura-kun!” And before Daichi could do a thing about it, Suga had leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

His _lips._

He couldn’t hear anything for about a minute as his body responded to his environment via autopilot. Suga must’ve guided him to the gym because Daichi was being shaken by his classmate as voices called to him from the void. “...Sawamura? ...Sawamura! ...Daichi!?” 

Blinking back to reality after finally coming to terms with his first kiss being with a boy _(a boy)_ who kissed random strangers like it was no big deal, Daichi turned to the captain of the club and gave a deep bow in apology. Not met with a response, he looked up to realize that the captain himself seemed to be in a post kiss daze as well and Daichi nearly snorted in amusement.

That’s how it seemed to be, becoming friends with Suga. Another first year joined them in the club, a much more nervous, mousy boy, though he was bigger than most everyone on the team at first glance. At first kiss, the boy--Asahi--seemed to emotionally collapse on himself and stood in a daze for about ten minutes as his face steadily grew more and more red. Suga tried to calm him down and only got through to him after the blush had faded, if only to explain why he had kissed him. Asahi, seeming to be a good kid, nodded with understanding and replied that he would try his best not to die every time. 

Their team found a manager in their year--Shimizu Kiyoko. She was terrifyingly pretty, Daichi thought, and Suga went for it like she was anyone else. He believed, if Suga appeared to be anything other than who he was, that he would’ve been slapped, but Kiyoko merely stepped back and gave him a considering look, bringing a hand up to cup at her kissed cheek as Suga apologized and explained. Daichi stuck up for him, telling her that he’d been kissed as well. 

“Ah,” she said, shifting her eyes to the side before stepping forward again to press a fleeting kiss to Suga’s cheek in response. “Well then... it’s nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun.” 

The third and second years took a while to warm up to Suga’s habit and while they accepted the kisses from the boy himself, they never ran with the habit to make it their own, which hadn’t been a big deal until the third years graduated and they received new first years. 

Nishinoya loved it. When he was first kissed at introduction, he pressed back and looked at Suga with such bright eyes that Suga began to blush, himself. The shorter boy introduced himself to the other first years with a kiss to the cheek as well, causing one of the bald ones, Tanaka, to turn a comparative color to how Asahi had looked when he’d first been kissed. The other first years took the kisses from Suga and Noya well, although Ennoshita seemed shy about it but Narita seemed to expect it. Kinoshita, however, responded nearly as eagerly as Nishinoya did, and kissed their cheeks back with gusto. 

Suga seemed ecstatic to have passed the habit along to another friend--it wasn’t often he kissed Daichi and Asahi, since they both did not seem too comfortable with it, but he did occasionally. With Noya and Kinoshita however, it was more than often. Every time they greeted each other, the kiss to the cheek graduated to a quick peck on the lips and Suga always cupped Kinoshita’s jaw, bringing the boy’s lips to his, but ruffled Nishinoya’s hair and kissed wherever convenient, whether he felt like bending down enough to catch the smaller boy’s lips, or it be the tip of his nose, or anywhere along his forehead. 

Nishinoya loved kissing Tanaka, and Daichi wondered if it were for the reactions or something different. Throughout the year, they seemed to get closer, and every kiss, Tanaka seemed to be just as embarrassed as the first one. Only from Nishinoya, though. From Suga, the bald second year began to grow a tougher skin to the kisses, and even began kissing Suga’s cheek sometimes in response. 

It was weird being kissed, especially by people that weren’t Suga (when did kissing Suga become normal?), and it took Daichi some time to get used to. He wasn’t one to initiate usually, but rarely, he’d be consoling an anxious Asahi and press a firm kiss to his hair as he held the trembling boy, or he’d be thanking Narita for handing him a water bottle with a kiss to his hand. 

When Tanaka kissed him, it was weird… but he kind of liked it. It was like all of these kisses meant different things depending on the situation and the people that were kissing… they’d express gratitude, affection, or even just the joy of seeing each other out in the halls. From Suga, the kisses always felt too warm and made his heart swell. Noya’s kisses were always exciting and made Daichi happy in different ways than Ennoshita’s, whose kisses actually calmed him down when he was feeling worked up, and vice versa when Ennoshita was upset, which happened often during that year. 

He was worried at first about his sexuality, or getting feelings for someone from it all, especially Suga himself--but as time went on, Daichi realized that it was an entirely platonic thing and had nothing to do with the fact that he may or may not be attracted to the gender of whoever he’d be kissing. 

Kiyoko kissed him once, after they’d won a practice match and he helped her carry a ton of stuff. And he’d kissed Yui once purely out of habit, forgetting that she wasn’t a part of the team where this was a normal thing. She giggled, blushing a rosy pink, and explained that she understood. There were rumors about the kissing, of course, and she’d heard them. 

Apparently some of the rumors weren’t in a very good light, she explained after Daichi pressed a little, but she did her best to control them and dissuade the problem makers, often with a kiss to the cheek from herself. 

So, it was safe to say that Suga’s habit was catching on around the school. It was the girls that did it, of course. Best girl friends would hold hands anyway, a previously romantic associated act platonically performed already, and jumped at the opportunity to have another form of affection to demonstrate their love to their friends. Girls would kiss their girl friends, and it apparently started as a satirical joke when some of the boys, who seemed very comfortable with their sexuality, started kissing their guy friends. “No homo, bro,” they’d laugh and kiss each other on the lips. Apparently when the guys started kissing guys, it got a lot of attention from the girls and thus, the trend grew further. 

He didn’t really see it catching on much outside of school, however, but when he was out with Suga, the people that Suga associated with went along with it for him, accepting the kisses on the cheek without much of a fuss at all. The angry convenience store man, the little old lady that opened for the coffee shop, teammates’ parents or siblings… it didn’t matter who. But the old ladies were the biggest fans of it. One time, Daichi accompanied Suga to the nursing home where his grandmother was and all the little old ladies were so excited to see him and be kissed on their cheeks, they were all chortling and tittering with happiness. It had been disgustingly cute.

And then it was their third year. They were delighted to have welcomed the new first years to their club. Hinata was absolutely delighted at the kissing, though Kageyama was stiff as a board. Yamaguchi accepted the kiss with a strong blush, but his companion, Tsukishima, sneered at Suga, dodging away from the kiss as if expecting it. Daichi had never seen a more hostile reaction and Suga looked surprised, if not affronted. 

“So, the rumors are true. This really is the gayest volleyball team in Japan.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up before resting his hand on his hip and turning his scrutinizing gaze from Suga to Daichi. 

“Hey, now. We’re not gay.”

(“Well, _he’s_ not.” Noya laughed to Tanaka from behind him.) 

“Seems pretty gay to me. You’re all kissing each other.”

“Is that why you joined our club?” Ennoshita teased, raising his eyebrows as he innocently tilted his head to the side, imitating curiosity. Kinoshita snorted a laugh beside him. 

“Tch.” 

“And it’s not gay,” Suga explained. “It’s just kissing… treated like shaking hands or giving hugs. Even if I were gay, I wouldn’t mean it like that.” 

“Whatever. Just don’t kiss me.” 

“It hadn’t been my intention to make you uncomfortable; I won’t try to do it again.” Suga spoke sincerely and gave the first year a polite bow as he apologized. 

Daichi had always been impressed with the way Suga handled those sort of situations. 

With the new first years joining them, Daichi experienced a ton of new things as year went on. He felt protective of these kids, especially as the new captain of the team, and often felt responsible over them. This was mostly towards Hinata, Yamaugchi, and Yachi, of course, and Daichi often pulled the first years in close, kissing the crown of their heads to show this feeling. Suga always looked at him warmly when he’d done that, although that wasn’t why he did, but Suga would fret over the first years in a similar way himself. 

He could tell Tanaka felt somewhat the same way in a big brother kind of way and was always showing affection when he could, touching and hugging and kissing, doing the most. Even to Kageyama and Tsukishima, who both never gave the most nice reactions, but Tanaka wasn’t easily discouraged. 

When Ukai’s grandson began coaching the team, he had already been accustomed to the kissing from their frequent trips to his family store, but asked them kindly not to kiss him to not get in trouble with the school. Understandable, Daichi figured, even though Takeda was constantly barraged with kisses himself, but never returned any. Sometimes, he caught Takeda and Ukai kissing each other, but Daichi wasn’t sure if those had been platonic or not… he kept it to himself, not wanting to out his coach and advisor. 

Honestly, a lot of kisses were starting to give Daichi that kind of impression, but he wasn’t gonna say anything, especially since the team looked so happy.

“Ahh, my kouhai!” Tanaka would exclaim as he threw open the doors of the gym to find the first years setting up for practice, Noya following in close after him. He’d pull each into a kiss or a hug like they were his children, talking nonsense about what a beautiful day it was to destroy their opponents in their practice match later on that day. 

Noya would pout behind him. “Hey, Ryu! You never kissed _me_ this morning.” 

Tanaka looked scandalized and immediately sped over to sweep the shorter boy off his feet in the most enthusiastic make out Daichi had probably seen in his life--it was hard to look away, especially with Tanaka’s tongue doing _that_ … 

They broke away and Noya wiped at his mouth, grinning brighter than the sun. “No homo. Probably. Actually, I don’t even know anymore, man.”

“Dude, me too. Let’s keep doing it though.” 

“Sweet.”

And they would. 

They were probably dating, everyone assumed after a while.

He’d catch Kageyama and Hinata sharing kisses that seemed too emotional for their age. He’d find Suga and Kinoshita making out far more than he’d like to. He’d see Yamaguchi bending down to press a shy kiss to Yachi’s cheek, who would turn bright red and be stuttering for about a minute. Yachi would kiss Hinata a lot, which seemed to irk Kageyama into kissing Hinata more. Daichi would even, about half way through the school year, hear, “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” and out of the corner of his eye, see Tsukishima try to subtly reach over to kiss Yamaguchi’s cheek without anyone noticing. Kiyoko and Yachi would kiss… a lot. More than often. Frequently. It was, frankly, adorable. 

Everyone would kiss Hinata--Hinata was like a kitten that everyone fawned over on their team. Asahi, who barely kissed anyone, would even kiss him, and one time, before a big match, he’d heard Tsukishima and Hinata arguing… only to peek around the corner and find the taller boy bent down, cupping the redhead’s face in his hands, and pressing a hard kiss to the other boy’s surprised lips. 

It was nice to see Tsukishima gradually warming up to them throughout the school year, even if he’d never say anything about it. 

Well, until he did say something. 

In the locker room one afternoon after practice, Daichi felt all the blood leave his face as Tsukishima openly asked Suga, “Sugawara-san, who do you think is the best kisser on the team?”

Suga looked up in shock, blinking at the tall blond. “Oh… I mean, I haven’t, really--you can’t really tell who is a good kisser from just pecks…” 

Tsukishima merely raised an eyebrow, keeping his calm composure. “Who would you have to kiss like that to figure it out?” 

“Well.. excluding the managers… Asahi, Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama…” Suga looked a little embarrassed, glancing away before adding, “And you.” 

Not hearing Yamaguchi’s name on the list, Tsukishima turned to give his freckled friend a knowing smirk and the boy under scrutiny gave a shameless shrug, grinning.

Kinoshita made a surprised noise. “You mean to say that you’ve never kissed Daichi more than just a peck on the lips? That’s hard to believe.” 

Daichi grumbled, but Suga gave an airy laugh. “He never seemed completely comfortable with it, so I never pushed it.” 

Asahi was trying to get dressed as fast as possible to avoid what he felt like was going to happen soon.

“So, would you let me, Daichi?” 

Daichi took a moment to look at his friend. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable with it… it was just… he’d never kissed anyone like that and he was more than a little nervous about it. “If you want to,” he ended up saying.

“I do.” 

Cue Tanaka and Ennoshita snickering as Narita murmured, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Daichi ignored that comment and stood up, already dressed, and made his way over to Suga on the other side of the locker room. 

~~~

Suga had been waiting three years for this moment and his palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy. He’d been dying to feel Daichi’s tongue since the first kiss that day they’d met up on their way to the gym as first years and now he was about to finally get it… he wondered if it was going to feel as good as he’d always imagined, if the feeling in his chest would grow or fizzle... was it truly a crush that he had on his best friend? It was hard to tell, especially with the lines blurred as they were.

And now, he believed that he’ll have the opportunity to figure it out. A part of him wanted to feel bad about the entire team being there to see as he did it, but the rest of him couldn’t give a damn. 

Daichi was in front of him and Suga slid in close, running his hands up the captain’s biceps to rest forearms around his shoulders, loosely holding his hands together behind Daichi’s neck. He gave Daichi a flirty look, grinning at the very pronounced blush on the other’s face before leaning up--not too far, since Daichi wasn’t too much taller than him--to fit his lips against the others in a way unlike a peck, gently sucking on Daichi’s bottom lip before moving. 

A sound of surprise came out of the other’s lips as Suga continued, moving their lips together and strong arms fit tightly around his waist, holding him close to Daichi’s chest. 

It was cute and comfortable--Suga felt safe there, kissing his best friend and being held in those protective arms, and even though Daichi was inexperienced, Suga had kissed enough to be able to lead in a way that made up for it. Unfortunately, comfortable was all it felt like and although the fondness in his chest gripped at his heart, the organ kept beating as it usually did, pleased and content with this. It was hard to feel disappointed that the feelings he had for his best friend weren’t romantic, but… this was fine.

He could have fun with this, too.

Suga flicked his tongue against Daichi’s lips, who opened his lips in surprise as he gasped, and Suga took the opportunity to slip into the others mouth and lick against Daichi’s tongue, feeling the wet warmth of the other’s mouth making his head feel a little heavy.

Not a moment later, Daichi was gone from out of his arms and Suga was left standing alone, surprised at the sudden absence.

“That--,” Daichi was breathing heavily and he looked like his brain was trying to catch up with what had just happened. “That was good.”

Suga giggled. “I agree, although it ended too soon.” 

“I… uh…” 

“It’s okay! I was just surprised. You did well-- Asahi?” 

Asahi froze halfway out the door and looked back at him. “Ah… yeah?” 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“Um…” He stood in place, letting the door swing back closed as he fidgeted with the strap on his bag. He looked obviously uncomfortable, as he usually did, but ended up actually giving Suga a nod. “O-Okay. Just… no tongue? Please.” 

“Of course! You can trust me.” 

Suga was surprised as Asahi rushed towards him and practically scooped him up around the waist, pressing his lips roughly to Suga’s own like he was trying to rip the bandaid off quickly so that it wouldn’t hurt. “Mmph--,” Suga tried to get Asahi to chill out for a moment before taking matters in his own hands, bringing them up to frame the boy’s face, stroking one cheek to calm him down, the other going to his hair to try and relax him. 

It was working and Suga could feel Asahi’s lips soften against him, arms loosening from the tight hold around his waist. He took that as permission to start moving, and gently, so gently began to kiss the other, trying more to comfort his friend than to ‘test’ him, as he was supposed to be doing. Soon, the kiss was something nice and peaceful even, and Asahi began to move as well, moving his lips a lag behind Suga, trying to catch up even though the pace was slow enough as it was. Suga brushed a strand of hair from Asahi’s face and pushed it back behind the boy’s ear, trailing his hand down behind it to rest at the curve of his neck and shoulder before slowing their lips to a stop, lazily lip locking one last time before pausing for a short breath and pressing a light peck to Asahi’s barely parted lips. 

He pulled back in the embrace to look up at the taller boy, who opened his eyes to give Suga a fond look. 

“Ah… that was nicer than I thought it would be. Thank you, Suga.” 

“Of course. You don’t have to be scared.” Suga smiled up at Asahi and brought the hand out from his hair to brush against his other cheek before leaning up to press another quick kiss to his lips.

“I won’t be anymore… sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

And with that, they stepped out of their embrace, Asahi gave the room a little smile before getting his stuff together (apparently it had fallen to the floor) and went to take his leave again. As the door shut behind him, Suga let out a breath.

“Wow, Suga-san, that was really nice.” 

“You really calmed him down--” 

“Waah... Kageyama, why don’t you ever kiss _me_ like that?” (“Shut up, dumbass. You’re too hyper all the time to kiss that slow.”) 

“That did look really… relaxing.” 

Suga felt his heart swell and grinned at his teammates. “Who’s next?” 

“Suga-san, me!” 

A literal orange ball of sunlight bounded up to him and pressed a kiss against his lips before he could acknowledge it. Hinata was always doing things like that, kissing people out of the blue or all of a sudden, especially when he wanted attention or was feeling neglected, and it was honestly too cute to be irritating. Suga giggled against Hinata’s lips, nearly surprised as the first year took the lead in it, moving his lips against Suga’s excitedly. 

Suga reached down to take Hinata’s chin and pull it up towards him a little, angling the smaller boy’s face so that he could respond appropriately to the tongue poking at his own through parted lips, and the two began to french kiss, mouths open against each other as their tongues played. 

Hinata was so active and responsive, every brush of their tongues left the boy squirming and breathing hard, breathing little hot gasps against Suga’s mouth as small hands grasped loosely at Suga’s hair, not tight enough to pull, but firm enough to keep him down at Hinata’s level. 

He was just so small--he wasn’t as small as Noya, but Noya kissed big, throwing his entire body into it and dominating with such demand--Hinata stayed his size and Suga’s arm wrapped around the other’s waist, pulling the smaller boy closer as he kissed him deeper. He was precious to Suga, and as enthusiastic as he was, Suga didn’t associate the hot kiss with Hinata in a sexual way at all… Suga just felt protective of this boy. 

Hinata gave a low groan before Suga felt the boy being yanked out of his arms (“Gwaah!”) and replaced by someone taller and less warm. Cold, chapped lips were pressed onto his quivering wet ones and Suga was still breathing heavily as he was suddenly kissed chastely by Kageyama. It was a bit of a shock having someone so loose and hot in his arms being switched out by a tense, controlling person as Suga felt his head brought up in a way similar to how he had been holding Hinata, with clammy fingers pinching at his chin, but this time, there was only a hand grasping at his upper arm instead of around his waist. 

This… wasn’t pleasant and Suga decided he didn’t want to kiss Kageyama if this was how it was going to be. He roughly turned his head to the side, separating the kiss suddenly and catching his breath.

“Sugawara-san?” 

“Kageyama, I feel like you should know better than to kiss people like that.” 

He turned back to face his underclassman, looking up at those wide, surprised eyes. He could tell the moment things started clicking in Kageyama’s head as guilt plastered itself on his face and Suga gave a little smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama ducked his head and went to let go of Suga, but Suga stopped him, took his hand, and placed it on his hip.

“Here, let’s try it again?” Suga brought his own hand up to brush the hair out of Kageyama’s eyes and stopped to rest it below his occipital bone, watching with amusement as the silky hair gracefully fell right back into place. 

This time, Kageyama was surprised in a pleased way and his touch was more gentle. Suga was aware of how Kageyama worked and how he had changed since his previous year--he could tell that his mind was racing, going over what he had just done, the mistakes he had been called out on, and was obsessing with how to fix it and how to show Suga, show Hinata, that he was better than that, that he didn’t have to act like that to show his feelings. It was all in his eyes, Suga learned from this year. People didn’t like making eye contact with him, but Suga always found it entrancing, especially since through his eyes, Kageyama was an open book and displayed his emotions completely out in the open for anyone to see if they wanted to look.

Kageyama was touching him like he was delicate, like something he had mistreated, and it was making Suga feel a little antsy, especially with how his heart was still racing from his kiss with Hinata, but he allowed Kageyama to take his time and think things through. The hand at Suga’s hip gripped lazily as his thumb rubbed circles on the bone and he wasn’t even kissing him yet, just looking at Suga with that look on his face, like he was truly acknowledging Suga fully and completely this time instead of using him out of jealousy. A hand was cupped on his cheek, brushing his hair away from his eyes and Suga noted that Kageyama’s fingers traced by the mole under his eye, giving it a fond look as he pressed his lips to it before bending down to kiss at Suga’s nose, and then, finally, his lips. 

The little attentions Kageyama had given him, the way he had built up to the kiss… it had left Suga’s heart fluttering in his chest and he lifted himself up on his toes to press back eagerly, wanting more of this, whatever Kageyama wanted to give him this time. 

His lips were stiff, but he kissed Suga carefully, not bringing anything else into it until he began to loosen up a little, mostly from Suga’s hand in his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp and encouraging him with a little pressure. It was moving easier, less strained, and Kageyama’s lips were sweet against him, moving smoother now that they were wet from Suga’s own lips. He had moved closer, his hold on Suga’s hip growing firmer as he tentatively brushed his tongue against Suga’s lips. 

Suga opened up for him, and Kageyama took a taste, groaning himself (Suga wondered if he could taste Hinata?) as he opened his mouth further for a deeper reach. They bumped noses as the angle changed and Suga felt Kageyama’s breath hitch in a little laugh before he was swept off of his feet again. 

He kissed like he was supporting Suga, leading in a way that made Suga feel like he was the one in charge even though it was obvious that Kageyama was the one controlling their speed as their lips moved at a pleasant pace, only slowing down when Kageyama wanted to taste Suga’s mouth once more.

It was good; Kageyama was a good kisser--he could tell he had been practicing with Hinata by the way his tongue moved and the openness of his mouth, but, separately, they kissed differently as well. Kageyama took his time and it seemed he liked going slower than Hinata, who rushed into things head first, with no build up or teasing at all. Kageyama liked to taste, test, and prod at his partners before getting into the good stuff, while Hinata gave it his all right off the bat.

Kageyama pulled back and Suga nearly gave a groan in disappointment as their lips disconnected. He looked up at the first year, who looked back down at him, expecting feedback. 

“That…” Suga brought his hand down from Kageyama’s hair to touch at his bottom lip, smiling. “That was a lot better. Really good, actually. Thank you.” 

Kageyama’s reaction to the praise was unexpected; he actually gave Suga a big closed-lipped smile and if the older setter squinted, he could probably catch a light blush on the tops of his cheeks. He was trying not to look too happy though and barely managed to stutter out a reply. “Th-thanks. Sorry about the first time.”

“It’s okay. Ahh, you should probably let go now.” 

“Ah.” And he he released Suga from his hold, who took a moment to sit down on the bench behind him. 

The locker room was eerily quiet after that. Suga’s head was a little cloudy from the heavy kiss, but even he could tell that everyone was feeling a little one-upped. He vaguely watched as Kageyama walked over to Hinata, who was trying hard to be obvious about moping. He was trying to apologize, Suga realized as Kageyama ducked his head down to whisper in Hinata’s ear. The older setter averted his eyes from the private scene and instead, they fell on the tall blond walking toward him. 

“Suga-san,” Tsukishima took his glasses off as he stopped in front of the bench where Suga was sitting, folding them calmly and setting them on the bench a good bit away from them. “Do you need a moment? Or are you ready?”

“Oh, I’m okay. Just let me--,” Suga began to rise from the bench, only to be stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Tsukishima came closer, resting a knee on the bench on the outside of one of Suga’s thighs. Suga, realizing a bit belatedly what Tsukishima was trying to do, felt heat rush to his face and he looked up at the blond… who looked strangely seductive without his glasses on. Or maybe he was trying to look like that?

“Ah… sure. Go ahead.” 

And Tsukishima brought his other knee up, straddling his upperclassman as he rested his hands on the setter’s shoulders. He paused, looking down between them at their position and then at Suga’s face, seeming to be looking for signs of what was appropriate to do. Well, until he straight up asked, “Are you okay with teeth?” 

“Huh?” Suga started, blinking. “Sure. Just don’t make me bleed.” 

And Tsukishima ran his hand up Suga’s neck from his shoulder, causing a shiver rushing down his spine and he ran that hand up behind Suga’s ear, threading his fingers in his hair and giving it small pull, tilting Suga’s head back so that he could bend down and kiss him.

It was a reach. If anything, it would make sense if it were Suga straddling Tsukishima. But the way Suga had to arch his back and strain his neck to kiss at the first year(who was really, really fucking good at this, by the way) was kind of hot. It was like Tsukishima was slightly staying out of reach, kissing deeply and passionately before pulling back enough to have Suga reaching up for more, more… He didn’t even realize he had his hands gripping the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, trying to pull him down until Tsukishima pressed closer and Suga could feel his hands against his own chest between them. 

The way Tsukishima’s tongue moved, against his own, across the roof of his mouth, sliding over his teeth, lapping at his mouth at times… Suga whined, trying to pull Tsukishima down closer, who only began responding by pulling Suga’s hair back more instead of retreating himself, which only made Suga gasp and writhe beneath the blond. 

Tsukishima was looking down at Suga with lidded eyes, smirking between bouts of deep kissing, and Suga knew. He just knew that Tsukishima had him just where he wanted. He kept switching up between tongue and kissing with his lips, but both were so good, so good, Suga just wanted more of all of it. The blond knew exactly what he was doing, exactly how to pull at Suga’s strings, exactly where to put his tongue, exactly how to move his lips... Suga didn’t even think that it could get better until he finally, finally used those teeth. 

The setter would’ve figured that something was up by the way Tsukishima gave an airy chuckle against his mouth, but his head was so thick and clouded with needing more of this and gasping against Tsukishima’s mouth with every calculated move that felt so damn natural, so natural, how did he do that? Suga couldn’t even think, and Tsukishima was playing him like a game. And winning. 

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Tsukishima gave an airy moan, putting enough space between their mouths for a moment to lean down and catch Suga’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it down as he gazed at Suga from under his half-lidded eyes. 

Fuck.

Suga--he couldn’t. Especially when his lip was released and where Tsukishima’s tongue had been was quickly replaced by his thumb as the blond gripped tightly at his jaw, angling Suga’s head so his lips could work at the pale skin of the setter’s neck. He pulled Tsukishima’s thumb into his mouth without question, lapping at it desperately as he felt increasing pressure from the hand knotted in his hair. 

He was gone. He was ruined, and Tsukishima… 

The blond released a heavy groan as Suga actually lifted his hips to grind against the first year on top of him and decided (how did he have the self control? How could he even think right now?) that _that_ was where they should stop. 

One last kiss to his neck and the thumb in his mouth was missing, as well as the heavy, encompassing heat that he hadn’t realized Tsukishima had enveloped him in with their previous position.

“Suga-san,” Tsukishima said clearly, like he hadn’t been kissing the living daylights out of him. “You should probably close your mouth.”

Blinking, Suga tried to adjust his eyes to what was going on. Where he was. Who he was. His jaw closed with a snap and he yelped, tears forming at his eyes as he bit his tongue(why was that hanging out?).

All at once, the locker room exploded with noise.

“Suga-san!” “Suga!” “Are you okay?” “Is that a--” “Oh my god.” “Tsukki!?!” “Did you fucking see--” “Jesus Christ!” “I wanna kiss Tsukishima!” “Suga?” 

Everything was absolutely chaotic at that moment and Suga couldn’t really make sense of anything in his current daze.

Tsukishima merely picked up his glasses, cleaned the lenses with his shirt, and placed them back on before going back to his locker by Yamaguchi, who was openly gaping at him (not unlike most of the other people in the room). 

“I’m--I’m okay. I think.” Suga managed to say around his pained tongue. “Uhh… I think Tsukishima wins.” 

Daichi was at his side, fretting over him for some reason as Suga dazedly gazed up at him.

“No shit.” 

“Daichi! Language! The first years are in here!” Suga scolded, and Daichi smiled down at him as the co-captain seemed to return to his normal self.


	2. captains and shit

“Okay, so, you’ve got the best kisser from Karasuno…” Tanaka began and glanced over to Tsukishima, irritation spreading on his face before returning his curious gaze back to the upperclassman. “But Suga-san, what if there are better kissers on other teams… would you investigate?”

Suga felt the corners of his lips rising. “Why should I do that?”

“‘Cause we wanna know if Tsukishima can keep his place or if someone else out there has better mouth to mouth!” Noya wiggled his eyebrows. 

“You two just want to go make out with more people,” Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Do not!” Tanaka and Noya shouted in unison. Suga had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from letting out a laugh, but although Tanaka and Noya were a little ridiculous with their antics, Suga thought the idea of going out to see whom among the volleyball players out there was the best kisser... wasn’t half-bad. Well, maybe he wouldn’t go with the entire prefecture... and he couldn’t kiss everyone from every team-- that would take way too long. But, what if he found the best captain?

“Here’s a thought,” Suga said, bringing the attention from Noya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima’s bickering about god-knows-what, back to himself. “What if I go to the teams we know and kiss the captain?”

“Why just the captain?” Daichi asked defensively, suddenly standing a little straighter. His pride was still a little wounded over Tsukishima beating him in the kissing ‘competition’. 

“I mean, I can’t kiss everyone from the prefecture.” Although Suga certainly wouldn’t mind doing so. “But if I go with just the captain, we can find out if the whole team is full of decent kissers.”

“So you find the best captain, report back, and then we get to find our new make-out team,” Tsukishima reasoned monotonously, his skeptical voice betrayed by his curious expression.

“Well…” Suga began but was cut off by Hinata jumping in front of him. 

“Suga-san! What if we don’t like the team that has the best kissing captain?”

“We do like most of the teams that we know, though.” Suga tapped his chin before his mind went to who Hinata had probably been thinking of. “Ahh, Seijou…”

“Please do not kiss Oikawa-san, Sugawara-san.” Kageyama came forward, face twisted in horror. 

Suga could not hold back the laugh that came out of him as he stared at Kageyama’s face. “Oh, Kageyama, I do want to find out who the best one is though!”

“But, Oikawa?” Daichi asked, cringing. 

“Oh come on, you guys. It’s not like he’s the worst person we know…” Suga’s thoughts were already on a certain ace and captain from the same prefecture who was not Oikawa. 

“Well, you know... just don’t get mono or anything,” Asahi warned, concerningly placing a hand on Suga’s shoulder. 

Everyone let out a laugh at that and Tanaka slapped Asahi on the back. “I think if Suga-san’s somehow avoided the kissing disease for this long, he’s not gonna get it anytime soon.” 

~~~

Suga figured the easiest way to go about this was to start with the teams closest to Karasuno. He would start with Shiratorizawa because, truthfully, it was the team he least wanted to visit. Not that Suga ever dreaded having to kiss someone, but he just had a feeling that Ushijima would make this experience more uncomfortable than it needed to be. From the little Suga knew of the captain, Ushijima was a very serious, stoic individual who would probably not humor Suga coming in and asking for a kiss. 

And Suga seemed to be right.

“You are from Karasuno?” Ushijima asked, eyeing Suga carefully. “Why are you here?”

“Just doing an experiment. It’s pretty simple; I just have to kiss the captains from most of the teams we know,” Suga casually explained. 

“Why?”

“See, I platonically kiss people a lot, and, well... long story short, now everyone wants me to find the best kisser among the teams that we know.” Suga pressed his fingers together and sweetly smiled to the taller boy in front of him. 

“But I do not have feelings for you, why would I kiss you?” Ushijima asked. 

“Well, it isn’t supposed to be like that.” Suga said. “It’s just a kiss-- nothing else.”

“I do not understand,” Ushijima slowly sounded out and Suga wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall. Of course Ushijima had to be difficult. But he could work with that. 

“Here, I’ll explain it to you then.” And before Ushijima could argue with that, Suga reached up and grabbed the captain’s shirt collar, pulling him down to his own level with a tug. He was as stiff as a board, but Suga brought him low enough so he could press his lips onto the other’s. 

Suga was not surprised that Ushijima’s lips remained in a stiff line, at first. At first being key. Suga was about to pull away, deciding that Ushijima probably wouldn’t be up for more other than this forced contact, when he felt two strong hands reach around him and press into the middle of his back. Ushijima was pulling him closer and that wasn’t all. Ushijima’s lips were no longer flat and stiff against Suga’s lips, they softened and even parted slightly. Suga could feel the taller boy’s breath on his lips. 

So to Suga’s surprise he found himself moving closer to Ushijima. This was not what he expected. He thought all he would get out of this captain was a stiff quick peck on the lips. Apparently that was not what Ushijima had in mind. 

As Ushijima pulled Suga closer, Suga gripped tighter onto the taller boy’s jacket bringing the both of them closer still. Suga too parted his own lips and almost the second his lips spread Ushijima swiped his tongue lightly across Suga’s lips. Suga parted his mouth more allowing Ushijima to slip his tongue inside. 

Suga could not help it, but as Ushijima slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth and pressed up the roof of Suga’s mouth, he let out a small moan. Ushijima’s hands pressed hard into the middle of Suga’s back while Suga’s hands slipped from Ushijima’s coat to up around his neck. 

If Suga thought that Tsukishima had been good with his tongue, then that would make Ushijima absolutely incredible. Suga really had not expected this. Not one bit. Suga’s thoughts were starting to take a turn towards possibly taking things a little further than a kiss, but he did not go on this mission to have sex with all the captains. 

Breathless Suga pushed hard away from Ushijima and turned his gaze downwards. Suga could feel his face heating up and it did not help when Ushijima spoke, “How was that?”

Suga let out a shaky laugh and continued to stare at the minimal space between them. “That was great.”

“Would you like to do it again?” Ushijima asked and Suga’s gaze shot back up to the boy who still had his arms wrapped around Suga’s middle. 

Suga pulled his hands down and patted lightly on Ushijima’s chest, “As great as that sounds… I have others to…”

“To kiss?” Ushijima asked, not skirting around the topic like Suga was. 

Suga blinked. “Yes.” 

“Please do stop by again some time, Sugawara.” And with that, Ushijima let Suga go and nodded. 

“Uhhh, sure,” Suga hesitated and watched as Ushijima simply turned from Suga and retreated back to the gym of Shiratorizawa. Well, that had been unexpected and now, Tsukishima was out of the number one spot for best kisser, and Suga had only just started his quest. 

~~~

Johzenji was next on Suga’s list of schools, making the next captain, Terushima. 

“Oh, I remember you!” Terushima grinned and looped an arm over Suga’s shoulder after Suga introduced himself. “You were the setter who took over when that one kid took a ball to the face.”

Of course Terushima was laughing at this but Suga simply nodded. “Yes... that was me. Suga, by the way.”

“Well, Suga from Karasuno, what brings you here?” Terushima squeezed his arm around Suga a little tighter and then pushed into Suga’s arm with his free hand.

“Actually,” Suga let out a small chuckle, “I have this tradition of kissing people when I greet them, and now everyone at Karasuno wants me to find out who the best kisser is of the captains that we know.”

Terushima’s eyes widened. “You kiss people when you greet them?” Then his eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow. “And you haven’t kissed me yet?”

“Oh, well…” Suga averted his gaze from Terushima, “people don’t always react the best when I just go for it so I figure I should probab-”

Suga was cut off in his explanation as Terushima took Suga’s chin and redirected him so they were looking at each other again. 

“You talk too much,” Terushima murmured and leaned in close to press his lips to Suga’s. 

Never had Suga met someone so forward, usually because he felt like the forward one just going in for kisses all the time, but it came back to him as Terushima’s lips moved against his that, before their game against each other, instead of the captain’s usual handshake, Terushima had brazenly leaned forward to kiss Daichi. 

Suga giggled against Terushima’s mouth at the memory. 

The kiss, other than being sudden and unexpected, was not really anything out of the ordinary until Terushima’s tongue had slipped into his mouth and Suga felt the ball of his piercing brush against his own tongue. 

That--that was something different. It had Suga eager to return, wanting to feel more of the heavy piercing in his mouth, desiring the feel of the warm metal against his tongue. Terushima himself wasn’t a fantastic kisser, clumsy and inexperienced, Suga thought, but the piercing definitely made up for some of it.

He was disappointed when the captain pulled away.

“How was that?” Terushima asked and unlooped himself from the setter. 

Suga felt his hand ghost up to trace over his lips. “That piercing is very nice. Thank you for the kiss.”

“That’s why I got it.” Terushima winked. “Well if you ever want another one, you know where to find me.” 

~~~

“Should I remember you?” Futakuchi asked raising an eyebrow towards Suga. 

“Probably not.” Suga shifted his weight forward and back into his heels. “I’m from Karasuno, but I didn’t play during our match.”

“Oh, okay...” Futakuchi nodded slowly, obviously not really getting it. “Why are you here again?”

“I need a kiss from every captain of the teams we know,” Suga explained and watched as a blush rose up in Futakuchi’s cheeks. Suga held back a laugh. 

Futakuchi shook his head in disbelief. “A kiss… why a kiss?”

“It was just a little trend I started at my school and I suppose I got elected to find the best kisser amongst the captains that we know.” Suga shrugged. 

“Well, just one kiss wouldn’t hurt...” Futakuchi reasoned, sheepishly grinning as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Suga beamed and took a step closer to Futakuchi. Futakuchi, perhaps out of nerves or maybe instinct, flew back a little and then laughed. He took an awkward lap around himself, laughing some more and muttering to himself about being stupid. 

Suga took a step closer to Futakuchi and set a hand on his arm, giving him a concerned look. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Futakuchi flinched and then grabbed a hold of Suga’s shoulders. “No! I’ve got this.” And before Suga could calm the second year down, Futakuchi planted his lips right onto Suga’s, surprising the setter. 

The kiss wasn’t anything other than a rushed pressing of lips together before Futakuchi took a step back and turned his face away, fisting his hand over his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Suga smiled and watched the younger boy shake his head and mutter embarrassedly. 

“That was nice. Thank you, Futakuchi-kun.” Suga set a hand on the boy’s shoulder and patted twice. 

Futakuchi gave Suga skeptical look. “Are you sure?”

Suga let out a small laugh and then pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead. “Absolutely.” He was kind of precious.

~~~

Last Captain for the Miyagi prefecture was none other than the very captain no one wanted Suga to kiss: Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa. He was probably one of the team’s biggest rivals, and he and Suga played the same position. Oikawa kind of seemed like he had a terrible personality-- he seemed very full of himself. But, that was only what Suga saw, he did not know Oikawa personally, and maybe, just maybe, Suga did want to know Oikawa a little better. But he would never tell anyone that. 

He personally did not mind having to kiss him.

“Is Oikawa around?” Suga asked the ace of Seijou. His name might have been Iwaizumi, but Suga wasn’t sure. 

“Oh, Sugawara right?” Iwaizumi asked and Suga nodded. Iwaizumi frowned. “Is he sending out spam messages to you? I told him to stop sending that shit to people…”

Suga grinned and waved his hands in front of himself. “Oh no, he’s not, don’t worry. I just… I need something from him.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “You know... I can get it from him and bring it to you to save you the trouble of dealing with him.”

“Nah, I think it will be easier if I just see him.” Suga forced a grin trying not to laugh at the thought of asking Iwaizumi to give Oikawa a kiss from him. 

“Alright, I’ll find him. Just wait here.” Iwaizumi turned back into the gym and left Suga in silence for a moment. Suga was left staring around the entrance of the gym, noticing the various awards to past and present members of the different sport teams of Aoba Johsai. 

“Oh! If it isn’t Refreshing-kun from Karasuno,” Oikawa’s voice brought Suga’s attention back. 

Refreshing-kun? Suga gave his nicest smile. “Hello, Oikawa. I have a request!”

“If it’s setting secrets, I’ll never tell you,” Oikawa childishly retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Suga. 

“No no, it’s nothing like that,” Suga began and Oikawa turned his gaze slightly back towards Suga, “I just need a kiss from you.”

“A-A... what?” Shocked, Oikawa’s arms fell uncrossed and dropped to his sides. 

Suga figured he would have to explain this to every captain he went to and went ahead with it, telling Oikawa the whole situation. 

“I see…” Oikawa set his chin in one of his hands a moment. “Does whoever the best kisser is get something?”

“Get something?” Suga laughed. “Other than the title of best kisser? No.”

Oikawa pouted a little. “Well, alright then…”

“And my name is Suga,” he added in, giving a cheeky grin, “as much as I do like ‘Mr. Refreshing’.”

“Now now, Suga-chan. Don’t go getting all full of yourself.” Oikawa waved a finger at the boy. “Well, I’ll give you a kiss then.”

“Perfect.” Suga beamed and stepped closer to Oikawa. 

Oikawa pressed a hand against Suga’s chest. “But you have to let me know if I win, okay, Suga-chan?”

“That’s fine.”

Oikawa grinned and knotted his hand in Suga’s shirt, pulling him close before murmuring, “Perfect.”

Suga stumbled slightly at the action and quite literally fell against Oikawa, barely catching himself with his hands against Oikawa’s chest. The taller setter let out a small chuckle at the action and steadied Suga by placing a hand on Suga’s upper arm. Oikawa released his hand tied in the smaller setter’s shirt and moved it to Suga’s chin. It may have been his natural reaction, or maybe Oikawa actually was aiming to guide the kiss, but Suga tilted his face up towards Oikawa and let him do what he wanted.

It was surprisingly natural the way that Oikawa and Suga’s lips formed together. The hand on Suga’s chin slowly slid to the back of his head and Oikawa’s fingers gently wove into his hair. Suga found himself stepping closer to Oikawa and his hands that had been pressed against Oikawa’s chest slid up and around Oikawa’s neck, fingers playing lightly with the small curls of hair at the base of Oikawa’s head. 

As they kissed Suga felt Oikawa smile against Suga. Suga couldn’t help himself but smile back against the kiss. A warmth that Suga had not felt in a while pooled in his middle and spread out through his fingertips at the action, giving him an airy, light feeling. For some reason, kissing Oikawa like this was making Suga bubble with nervous excitement and joy. What was that? 

Then Oikawa pulled back ever so slightly and gently bumped his forehead against Suga’s, murmuring, “It’s really nice kissing you, Suga-chan.”

“It’s really nice kissing you,” Suga replied, feeling his face beginning to heat up, “Oikawa.”

Oikawa shifted his face and pressed his lips to Suga’s nose and he felt his skin tingle from the contact. Suga figured his facial expression must have changed somehow because Oikawa gave a closed-mouth chuckle and pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek.

“Hey...” Suga started and tugged Oikawa closer so that both of their lips were only a breath away from the others. 

Oikawa ghosted his hand that had been around Suga’s neck forward into the space that was hardly there and set a finger on Suga’s lips. “You didn’t say I had a limit on the number of kisses,” he teased.

Suga pressed his lips against Oikawa’s finger before murmuring against it, “You’re right I didn’t.”

The way Oikawa’s eyes widened momentarily hinted to the fact that Oikawa had not been expecting a reply like that. He trailed his finger along Suga’s lower lip, pulling the pink skin back just barely to expose Suga’s teeth. “Would you like another?”

“Another kiss?” Suga asked and moved one hand from around Oikawa’s neck to the setter’s cheek. “Yes. Please.”

It was strange, being held like this by Oikawa-- a boy he barely knew, and more antagonistically than not-- but this interaction, these playful teasings... they felt so natural, like the two of them had known each other for a while now. It wasn’t often Suga found someone with the same cheeky attitude and mindset as himself, and he was enjoying playing this game with Oikawa. All butterflies in his stomach aside, he was really enjoying this.

“So polite, Suga-chan~” Oikawa teased and moved his hand from Suga’s lips back to behind Suga’s neck. They pulled each other closer until that breath of space was all that was separating them again. Suga closed his eyes and tilted his head up so that he and Oikawa could fit together again and could already feel that warmth starting to spread the moment their lips reconnected. 

But that second was all that Suga got because suddenly Oikawa was gone from out of his arms and no longer holding onto Suga. His eyes flew open and he found Oikawa’s back to him. An empty cold filled Suga’s stomach, replacing that warmth faster than Suga would have thought possible and he gave a shiver, immensely disliking the sensation. The silver haired setter was about to grab the back of Oikawa’s uniform and demand why the kiss had been stopped so short when the question was answered for him. 

“What are you doing?” It was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s hand was in the back of his head, rubbing sheepishly without disturbing his hair too much. “Oh nothing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa took large strides to put as much distance between himself and Suga as he could, returning to the entrance of the gym where Iwaizumi was standing.

“Yea, sure.” Iwaizumi glanced to Suga and gave him a nod before looking back to Oikawa. “Come on, Yahaba wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m so popular amongst the setters today,” Oikawa sang out, laughing like he hadn’t been just now charming Suga out of his socks. 

Iwaizumi let out a distressed sigh. “Well, wrap whatever this is”--he motioned between Oikawa and Suga--“up, and get back in here.”

Oikawa mocked a salute to Iwaizumi and watched his friend retreat back into the gym, then turned towards Suga, dropping the collected face he had brought up when Iwaizumi interrupted them. “A-anyways… that was nice, Suga-chan.”

Suga nodded in agreement and watched Oikawa turn quickly to face the gym, hiding the blush that was beginning to creep up his cheeks. How cute. “I agree.”

“Well, Suga-chan! let me know if I win!” Oikawa laughed awkwardly, giving Suga a wave over his shoulder as he retreated back into Seijou’s gym. 

~~~

Suga was greeted enthusiastically by the overjoyed captain when he arrived at Fukurodani. “Hey, hey, hey, Sugawara! What’s goin on?” 

“Ah, Sugawara-san... what are you doing here?” Akaashi asked, following Bokuto over to him. It seemed that Akaashi was his handler outside of matches as well as during them. Suga stifled a laugh at the thought. 

He gave them a pleasant smile. “Funny you should ask… you know how I kind of started that habit of kissing people all the time?” He assumed they would remember, given how enthusiastic Hinata had been with sharing the habit during the training camp held in Tokyo.

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto shouted and ran forward to Suga, grabbing his shoulders and planting a kiss on him. “I totally forgot about that, sorry!”

“Eep!” Suga hardly had time to brace himself as Bokuto rushed towards him, but accepted the clumsy kiss. “Aah… no, you’re fine.” 

“Bokuto-san I think your antics may have come across as brash,” Akaashi sighed and began pulling Bokuto off of Suga. 

Bokuto’s hair deflated a little and he groaned, throwing his face in his hands. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to, Sugawara! I just--”

“Got excited?” Akaashi and Suga finished for Bokuto simultaneously. 

Akaashi gave Suga an appreciative smile before rolling his eyes at Bokuto, chiding, “You should really calm down before you do something Bokuto-san.”

“I know,” Bokuto wailed through his hands. 

“It’s okay, Bokuto. I’m actually here because I need you to kiss me again.” Suga grinned and watched Bokuto’s hair stand straighter again. 

“What!?” Bokuto and Akaashi exclaimed at the same time--Bokuto screeching, but Akaashi a little more concerned. 

Suga explained the situation about the kissing contest, watching Akaashi’s grimace grow and Bokuto’s eyes widen.

Bokuto puffed out his chest and strided back into Suga’s space. “I won’t disappoint, Sugawara!” Bokuto was about to step closer but was halted in his tracks by Akaashi grabbing the back of his shirt. 

“Will you calm down for two seconds?” Akaashi scorned, tugging Bokuto back. “Perhaps after you jumped on Sugawara-san, you should let him approach you instead.”

Bokuto frowned at Akaashi for a moment before nodding. “You are absolutely right,” he reasoned before he turned to Suga. “Um, kiss me if you want, I guess.” 

Bokuto held out his arms and Suga hid a smile behind one of his hands as he stepped forward into Bokuto’s space, finding his eagerness to be endearing. Bokuto was just a bit taller than Suga, so he reached up and tugged the collar of Bokuto’s shirt down, bringing Bokuto’s face down to his own. A small flush crept onto Bokuto’s cheeks at the action and a shaky laugh came from the captain as Suga smiled at him. 

He moved closer and pressed his lips into Bokuto’s. Suga wasn’t sure how far he should take the kiss with Akaashi literally supervising them--and Suga also wasn’t sure how far Bokuto was going to take the kiss--but Bokuto was an excitable guy, and after only a moment of the kiss starting, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Suga and pulled him up against his broad chest. 

Suga let out a small ‘oof’ in the process and found himself smiling against Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto’s kiss was like kissing someone he hadn’t seen in a long time--it felt spur of the moment and sloppy, but it was also warm, friendly, and Suga felt very safe being lifted off the ground and spun around as they kissed.

Then with one last twirl, Bokuto set Suga down and they disconnected. Bokuto was positively beaming with how proud he was of the kiss while Akaashi gave a tired sigh behind him. Suga merely smiled at the captain in front of him--it certainly wasn’t the best kiss, but it sure was fun. 

“Well, thank you, Bokuto. That was very enjoyable. It was nice seeing you, Akaashi-kun.” 

“Likewise, Sugawara-san.” Akaashi stepped forward, giving Suga a light kiss on the cheek. Suga returned it, and Akaashi hesitated for a moment, pulling back enough for their lips to meet in a third kiss before he finally stepped back with a light pink dusting his face. Suga giggled, finding Akaashi very cute. 

“Come back anytime, Sugawara!” Bokuto shouted before mocking a salute. “See you around!”

“Yeah, see you guys around.” And with that, Suga gave Bokuto and Akaashi a wave before retreating off of the Fukurodani grounds. 

 

~~~

Last on the list was none other than Kuroo Tetsuro. 

Kuroo. 

Suga was a little nervous to kiss Kuroo; even though Suga knew Kuroo was genuinely a nice guy, he was just a little intimidating. Was it the hair? His height? That smirk he always wore? Suga would never know. 

“Ah, Sugawara.” Kuroo grinned. “What brings you here?”

“It’s a funny story actually, but to keep it short and sweet: I need a kiss from you.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened for a moment before his face grew that trademark smirk. “Oh, you do, now?”

Suga could feel heat rising in his face and he was certain he was blushing. It was a bit embarrassing, for that wasn’t his usual reaction... but there was just something about Kuroo that made him flustered like that. “Y-yes... it’s just an experiment that Karasuno wanted me to do…” 

Kuroo came closer to Suga and loomed over the setter. “Really?”

“Really.” Suga swallowed and took a hesitant step backwards, but was halted in his tracks by Kuroo reaching one of his long arms around Suga’s back back and pulling him closer. 

“They send you here--all alone--just to get a kiss from me?” Kuroo’s voice was getting progressively lower and Suga could feel his body temperature increasing exponentially higher. 

It took a lot of brainpower to try and form words, but Suga did manage. “Yes, they did.” 

“Well,” Kuroo murmured as he ran his eyes over Suga’s face, very slowly taking in every detail of the boy, “I wouldn’t want the money you put towards a train ticket out here to go to waste.” 

Kuroo didn’t give Suga the chance to reply because immediately after that last little flirtatious remark, Kuroo pressed their lips together. He didn’t seem like one to waste time because almost as soon as their lips touched, the kiss went from rated PG to something a little more steamy as their lips began moving hotly. Kuroo bit down lightly on Suga’s lower lip and sucked gently, and Suga let out a small gasp at the action, melting against the taller boy.

Suga should have known that kissing Kuroo probably would have been a little more than a greeting kiss, but Kuroo didn’t seem to have much else planned for the kiss because he let Suga’s lower lip go and swiped his tongue lightly across it before pulling back and smirking again. Suga’s lips trailed after Kuroo’s as he parted from him, not wanting to stop so soon.

Kuroo took his free hand and ran it along the side of Suga’s face, rough fingertips caressing his warm skin. “How was that?”

Suga knew his face was on fire now and blurted out, “Worth the train ride.” 

Kuroo lightly patted Suga’s cheek and grinned. “Great, we should do this again some time.” 

 

~~~

 

After three days of running around most of Japan, visiting various high schools just to get a kiss from the captain’s of the volleyball clubs, Suga was left with one day left to decide who the best kisser was before he returned to Karasuno the next day. Everyone knew what he had been up to and Suga had received countless texts asking his input on who he had kissed so far, but Suga had only replied to the messages with a ‘wait and see’.

Best kisser, though? Well, it was just like when he had tried to decide who the best kisser from Karasuno was. Each person he’d kissed had their own unique style, and each kiss was special in its own right. But which one had been the best? 

Suga managed to narrow it down to Kuroo, Ushijima, and Oikawa. One of those three Suga hadn’t been expecting at all, yet here he was. Suga was staring at the three captains’ names when his phone buzzed. 

**From: Unkown number**  
Suga-chan! Do I get the title of best kisser? ☆〜(´´๑❛ڡTo: Oikawa  
Oikawa? How did you get my number?

Looking at the emoticon, Suga instantly knew it was Oikawa who had texted him. He updated the contact in his phone before replying.

**From: Oikawa**  
I have my ways, Suga-chan (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑  
That’s not answering my question though! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**To: Oikawa**  
Ways? Actually, I don’t wanna know.  
You’re in the top three, although I haven’t chosen the winner yet. 

**From: Oikawa**  
TOP THREE? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Who is with me? 

**To: Oikawa**  
Well, the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou and actually... you know the other one. I’m pretty sure you hate each other.

**From: Oikawa**  
(●´ω｀●)ゞ I don’t hate anyone Suga-chan… actually Tobio-chan maybe~~ but… 

A couple of seconds later, Suga received another message.

**From: Oikawa**  
Σ(゜ロ゜;) Wait!! Did you kiss Ushikawa-chan??????????????

**To: Oikawa**  
Ushijima? Yes, I did.

**From: Oikawa**  
(╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾) USHIWAKA-CHAN THINKS HE’S BETTER AT KISSING THAN ME???  
hold on

Suga stared at his phone, uncertain of what that was all about and went back to his list. He took a moment, and then circled the name of the captain he decided was best.

 

~~~

 

Suga was eating dinner with his parents later that night when suddenly there was a pounding on the front door. Suga and his parents exchanged looks before Suga pushed away from the table and went to the door. He opened it to find a breathless and disheveled brunet with glasses. It took Suga a moment before he realized who it was. 

“Oikawa?” Suga incredulously asked, moving to the side to offer Oikawa a chance to come in. 

Oikawa didn’t step inside, he instead grabbed Suga’s waist and pulled him out onto the porch. “Suga-chan, I cannot let Ushikawa-chan beat me at this.”

Suga stared ridiculously at the captain in front of him. “What?”

“I won’t let him beat me!” Oikawa pulled Suga closer and didn’t give Suga the chance to ponder this statement, because before Suga knew it, Oikawa was kissing him. 

This time, there was more force behind the kiss and Oikawa wasted no time making his way into Suga’s mouth with his tongue. Suga didn’t protest, of course; he was merely shocked that this was even happening. His thoughts were distracted at first, trying to figure out how in the world Oikawa knew where he lived before Oikawa’s tongue began working magic inside of his mouth, effectively leaving Suga’s brain in a state of uselessness.

Suga found himself gripping tightly onto Oikawa’s arms and found that this time, the kiss was definitely more poorly executed: Oikawa’s nose and glasses kept bumping against Suga’s face and their teeth clanked every now and then as they got into it. But there was a certain charm to it all, Suga thought, as Oikawa sucked gently on his tongue. A soft sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan escaped Suga’s lips and Oikawa held tighter onto Suga, as if he was afraid the other was going to leave. 

He may have lost count of time, completely forgetting about leaving his parents at the dinner table as they kissed. 

It slowly ended, urgent kisses slowing to lazy liplocks as the tips of their tongues fleetingly met one last time, and Oikawa pressed a solid, lasting kiss to Suga’s closed mouth. He lingered for a moment and Suga savored it, finding that he enjoyed this, whatever this was, a lot. Both of the boys pulled apart, breathless and still clinging to one another. 

Oikawa spoke first, his voice quivering as much as his hands were as he asked, “How was that..?” 

He didn’t have any masks on at that moment, which was a sight Suga definitely hadn’t counted on seeing in his lifetime; Oikawa always seemed confident, self-assured, and childishly full of himself... but right now, clinging to Suga like he was the only boy in the world, Suga could see Oikawa a lot clearer. He was scared, for reasons Suga didn’t know. Insecure. 

Looking back and forth between Oikawa’s two eyes, Suga could see hidden depth that told him that Oikawa was slipping, holding on to get control of something before he fell. 

Suga didn’t know what this contest meant to him, but… 

“I… I definitely think your bonus round just made you the winner.”

A look of relief washed over his face and Oikawa let out a small giggle as he, once again, rested his forehead against Suga’s. “Good… hey, can I ask you som--”

Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted as Suga’s mom spoke from the entryway, “Koushi? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!” 

Oikawa and Suga flew apart, Suga’s blush growing fifty shades darker as he turned to his mom, stuttering out, “Oh! W-well… I, uhh…”

Oikawa, however wasn’t quite so flustered at his mom’s assumption and strode into the doorway to greet the woman, his confident masks slipping right back into place. “You must be Sugawara-san! I see where Suga-chan gets his good looks.” 

He tacked on a wink, and Suga stared ridiculously as his mother flushed light pink and swung a punch into Oikawa’s arm. “What a charming boy!” She looked at Suga. “Come in now, Koushi! The least we can do is invite him in to have dinner with us! You need to tell us everything!”

“Well, I…” Suga narrowed his eyes at Oikawa before he looked to his mother. 

“Come on! You didn’t think you could just snog him and then shoo him away, did you?” She put her hands on her hips, giving Suga a scorning expression.

Suga sighed and stepped back into his house. “I suppose not.”

“Good!” The woman grinned and turned to Oikawa. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Oikawa Tooru.” He gave her a charming smile as he bowed politely.

“Well, Tooru-kun, as long as you treat my boy right, you’re allowed over for dinner any night you want!” Suga’s mom beamed, then turned back to the dining room. 

Suga watched his mother leave before he turned to Oikawa, urgently whispering, “What are you doing!?”

“Oh, come on, Koushi,” Oikawa sang, winking as he used Suga’s given name. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders, pulling him close to talk easier without being heard. “I think that the prize we both get for being the best kissers is to date each other.”

Suga’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Do you, now?”

“Oh come on, Suga-chan! You know you waaaant to!” Oikawa teased, giving Suga a kissy face before pouting like a puppydog. 

Suga was positive something in his brain had malfunctioned from the kiss because he simply found himself nodding. “Well… okay.” 

It wasn’t a hard decision to make and Suga would thank himself later for his brain not making it complicated like he would have had he not been under Oikawa’s charm. 

~~~

“So, how was all the captain kissing?” Daichi asked the next day during their lunch break. 

Suga shrugged. “It was fun.”

“Fun?” Daichi tried to poke for more, “Did you find a winner?”

Pink flooded into Suga’s cheeks and he averted his gaze as he stammered, “A-actually, I did.”

“Aaaand?” Daichi asked, prompting Suga to continue. 

Suga tapped his chopsticks together and then smiled shyly. “It’s funny actually, but he’s my boyfriend now.”

Daichi nearly choked on his lunch but one swift pat on the back from Suga had him staring at his best friend with watery eyes after the food had dislodged from his throat. “Y-you, you what?!”

“I found the best kisser... and now we’re dating!” Suga announced, a little more sure of himself now, and began contently eating his own lunch, leaving Daichi to only stare on in shock.

~~~

“He what?!” Tanaka and Noya shouted, wearing equally shocked expressions.

“I know,” Daichi sighed. 

“And he won’t tell you who it is?” Asahi asked for the hundredth time as he nervously chewed on his lip.

“No, he won’t,” Daichi grumbled. “He said we have to guess.”

“No fair,” Hinata whined.

“Well, we did send him out to do it alone,” Tsukishima said, shrugging. “It’s not surprising that he would do something like this.”

“Hey, you just wanna be the king of kissing here for as long as you can, so shove it, Four-Eyes!” Noya spouted.

“Four-Eyes?” Tsukishima laughed. “What a juvenile insult for a juvenile kid.”

Before Noya could reply, the fighting was quickly cut off by a death stare from Daichi

“Okay, I’d say the best way to go about this is by process of elimination,” Daichi proposed. 

“How so?” Kinoshita asked, contemplatingly bringing a hand to his chin.

“We can go through the captains that we’ve all kissed, make our best guess, and go from there,” he elaborated. 

“Okay... it might make it easier to see who we haven’t kissed first, don’t you think?” Tanaka suggested. 

“Probably.” Daichi nodded. “Oh, also, who’s kissed any of the captains with more gusto than just a little greeting?”

Tanaka and Noya’s gaze instantly drew to Tsukishima before smugly asking, “How’s Kuroo?”

Tsukishima shoved his glasses up his face, nearly getting flustered for a moment before turning the smug gaze back against them, teasing, “You would know.” 

Noya stuck his tongue out at him and Tanaka shrugged in acceptance. “Yeah, Kuroo’s pretty good. He’s got that whole ‘sexy’ thing going on, though. I don’t think Suga-san would be into that.”

“That eliminates one,” Daichi said, kind of agreeing. “Who else?”

“I’m certain he didn’t kiss Oikawa,” Kageyama said.

“How’re you so sure?” Hinata asked with a small frown. “Suga-san said he was gonna.”

“I just know, okay?” Kageyama glared at Hinata. 

“I’m pretty sure Suga probably went ahead and kissed him anyway,” Daichi affirmed before asking the group, “Anyone here ever kiss Oikawa?”

A chorus of no sounded around the gym and Daichi drew a tight lipped smile. “Well then, I guess we can’t eliminate him as a possibility.”

“What about Bokuto?” Tanaka added in as casually as he could. “He.. uh, he seems like he would be a good kisser.”

Everyone turned to stare at Tanaka, and Tsukishima took the opportunity to tease the resident baldy, asking, “Have you kissed Bokuto?” 

“Um,” Tanaka’s ears were beginning to burn as he stammered out, “I mean… well, uh...”

“You haven’t?” Tsukishima let out a mocking laugh, “Yet, you think he’d be good?”

“Oh, come off it, Tsukishima. You’ve kissed him!” Noya shouted in defence of his friend and Tsukishima’s face tinged a shade of red.

“Well, so have you,” Tsukishima countered. 

“Well, duh!” Noya was still shouting, “Th-that guy is like…” he made wild gestures, trying to draw what he was trying to say with his hands. “Oomph!” 

“‘Oomph’?” 

“He’s like a greek sculpture! Have you seen that guy's arms?” Tanaka blurted out.

“You’re into that, Tanaka-san?” Tsukishima taunted, smirking as he pushed his glasses up.

“Don’t lie, you ass,” Noya countered. “You like his arms too!” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “I do, but whatever. You think that Sugawara-san would date Bokuto?”

“I mean, there’s one way we can find out...” Ennoshita grinned and tossed his arms over Tanaka and Noya’s shoulders, drawing them close.

“... what do you have in mind, Chikara?” Daichi asked hesitantly. 

“Well, you two seem to have the next best judgment when it comes to kissing,” Ennoshita gave the other second years’ arms a pat before continuing, “so, why don’t you two go out and do a double check for all of us?”

Noya and Tanaka slipped out of Ennoshita’s arms and mocked a salute to him. “It would be our honor and pleasure to do so.”

“Mostly pleasure,” Tsukishima coughed out and brought his hand to his mouth to cover a grin as Yamaguchi snickered beside him.

The second year duo glared daggers at Tsukishima, but Ennoshita brought their attention back, asking, “So, you’ll do it?”

Tanaka let out a laugh. “Of course!”

“Duh! Who d’you think you’re asking, Chikara?” Noya beamed, setting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out proudly.

“What time is it?” Tanaka glanced around the gym, searching for the clock. “Hey, we can still get a train out and be back by after school practice.”

Tsukishima seemed skeptical, raising an eyebrow as he asked, “You think you’re really going to be that fast?”

Noya marched over to Tsukishima and poked him squarely in the chest. “If it means finding out who Suga-san is dating, then we can get off one train and get right on the next one!”

Tsukishima swatted Noya’s hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Please do try.”

“Oi, Tsukishima,” Tanaka shouted and came over to slap a hand onto the blond’s shoulder. “Just see what your senpais can do!”

~~~

When Suga entered the gym later that afternoon, it was considerably quieter, per the disappearance of two certain second years.

“Where are Tanaka and Nishinoya?” Suga asked, his brow creased.

“They… uh,” Daichi started and shot a glance to the others in a cry for help. 

“Detention!” Ennoshita supplied hastily. “They got detention for being creeps by the girl’s bathroom again.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Typical. Oh well, guess we’ll just have to continue practice without them.”

~~~

“So, are we supposed to just kiss Bokuto?” Nishinoya asked as he lifted his gaze from his phone and lowered it into his lap. 

Tanaka shrugged. “I think we’re just supposed to be re-confirming for everyone that Bokuto would win the best kisser title. I think.”

“Oh! Okay, good, ‘cause I, uh, didn’t really want to kiss anyone else,” Noya shrugged, and turned his attention back to his phone. He gave a tap and began another run through of Flappy Bird. 

“I don’t really wanna either. I mean, could you imagine kissing Oikawa?”

“God, no!” Noya forced a laugh, going silent for a moment before humoring the thought. “W-Well, I mean…” 

“He’s, uh, probably pretty good too...” Tanaka trailed off.

“Well, I mean, he’s probably kissed loads of people,” Noya offered, “so, uh… it’s, it’s a lot of practice, y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah... he’d probably be pretty good with his tongue too, y’know?” Tanaka leaned back against his seat and averted his gaze. There was no hiding the flush invading both of their faces at that point. 

Noya dropped his phone into his lap and the bird swan-dived into a pole as he leaned back with a sigh. “Yeah, I bet he is.”

The two remained silent a moment in contemplation before realizing where their thoughts had been heading and they panicked, slamming the brakes on that idea. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!”

“I-I wasn’t thinking about Oikawa kissing me!” Tanaka laughed, setting a hand on the back of his warm neck. 

“N-no! Definitely not, never.” Noya shook his head, a little shaky at the thought of definitely-not-kissing-Oikawa. “I-I wasn’t either.” 

“G-good!”

“Yeah, good!”

~~~

“Wow, I’m just so popular lately!” Bokuto beamed as Tanaka and Nishinoya entered the gym. “I must’ve won the competition right? Right? That’s why you two are here, yeah?”

“Actually, well, y’see,” Noya began, trying to form the words in his mouth. “Suga won’t tell us who won, so we wanted to come out here and uhh… well, y’know...”

“Confirm our suspicions!” Tanaka finished. 

“Yeah, that’s it!” Noya pointed a finger between Tanaka and Bokuto. “We’re pretty sure you’re the best, but we wanna make sure!” 

“For science!” Tanaka added in again. 

“Exactly! For science!” 

Bokuto tilted his head from side to side for a moment, seeming to weigh the thought. “I mean... if it’s for science…”

“You’ll... do it?” Tanaka hesitantly asked. 

Bokuto suddenly gave a hearty laugh. “Heck, I would kiss anyone even if science wasn’t involved!”

Both Tanaka and Noya let out laughs of relief. “Oh, well that’s perfect then!”

“Okay, who wants to go first?” Bokuto opened up his arms ready for either of the second years. 

A blush crept up into Tanaka’s cheeks as he volunteered himself. “I guess I can.”

“Alright!” Bokuto took Tanaka’s hand and pulled him close. “I mean, anything for science,” Bokuto teased and brought his other arm up around Tanaka’s back. 

Tanaka flushed even darker, definitely flustered with Bokuto’s arms around him. “Yeah… haha.”

It was Bokuto who initiated the kiss, mostly because Tanaka was far more nervous than he cared to admit and couldn’t seem to get his thoughts to clear enough for him to move anywhere or do anything other than stare into the other’s open gaze. Bokuto’s kiss was warm and Tanaka both literally and figuratively melted in Bokuto’s arms while Bokuto tightened his grip around Tanaka’s middle(which, despite Bokuto doing so with the intentions of keeping Tanaka there, only made Tanaka melt just a little bit more). 

Tanaka couldn’t help but run his hand that wasn’t trapped in Bokuto’s grip up the other’s arm, letting his fingers linger over the definition of his muscle. He couldn’t deny he was envious of it, but right at that moment, he was far too preoccupied to think about such things. Somehow, Bokuto must have sensed those feelings in Tanaka, because he smiled against Tanaka’s lips, and as if to add to Tanaka’s already pounding heart, flexed his arm under Tanaka’s fingertips. 

Bokuto was having an absolute ball teasing Tanaka, and Tanaka could damn well tell as Bokuto laughed into the kiss and swiped his tongue lightly along Tanaka’s lower lip. Tanaka mentally cursed himself for opening his mouth so eagerly to the action, but Bokuto obviously didn’t mind--quite the opposite, really--as he somehow pulled Tanaka closer, their tongues beginning to explore each other. Tanaka let out a small grunt in response but was happy to be pulled in closer to such a warm and strong embrace. 

Tanaka would’ve been happy to stay like that, kissing the ace and captain of Fukurodani forever, but there was someone else there to kiss him as well and Tanaka could hear the angry little puffs of air from his shorter teammate just behind him. He knew he probably wouldn’t get much more time for this kiss, so he gripped onto Bokuto’s arm and guided his tongue along Bokuto’s, earning a pleased sound from the other before he was tapped on the shoulder by an impatient Nishinoya.

“Okay, I get it! You’re both hot! My turn!” Noya yelled enthusiastically and ripped Tanaka away from Bokuto before he could finish the kiss. Breathless, Tanaka stumbled backwards as Noya quite literally jumped into Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto let out a laugh and wrapped said arms around Noya’s middle while Noya hoisted his legs around Bokuto’s middle. With Noya looking so small wrapped up in Bokuto’s strong arms, Tanaka could only think of how cute the image of the two were and he felt his heart doing weird fluttery things.

Noya planted his hands on either side of Bokuto’s face and pulled the third year into a smiling kiss. It was almost as if the two of them were already a couple, the way they kissed; their lips fit together so perfectly, and Noya’s feet interlocked behind Bokuto’s back as if he’d done it a million times before. 

The kiss started sweet, two of the most loud and excitable volleyball players in Japan silenced only by each other’s lips as Noya’s hands slid from the cheeks of Bokuto’s face to behind his neck, small fingers weaving into the white and black locks. Both boys grinned into the kiss and, as if that were the cue to move further, Bokuto ran his tongue along Noya’s lips ever so slightly and Noya wordlessly welcomed him, parting his lips for easier access.

Bokuto running his tongue along the inside of Noya’s mouth elicited small moans from the libero and he squeezed his legs tighter around Bokuto’s middle. Noya moved his own tongue along Bokuto’s, trying to find the places that would make Bokuto’s thoughts go the hazy route Noya’s thoughts were going and, evidently, it didn’t take much to find them, because a little pressure in just the spot sent a muffled groan against Noya’s mouth as Bokuto’s hands slipped up under the libero’s shirt from behind his back. 

The calloused fingers slid up the bare skin of Noya’s back and he felt his thoughts buzz all sorts of colors, all still too hazy to form anything coherent. Noya pulled on Bokuto’s hair and flicked his tongue lightly across Bokuto’s lips, parting for a moment to share a darkened, lust filled gaze before immediately diving back into the kiss. Using only his legs to hold himself up, Noya pulled his arms back from behind Bokuto and trailed his hands down to the hem of his shirt, going to pull it over his head.

Tanaka could see that if he didn’t intervene soon, that this was definitely going to go somewhere that they really didn’t really have the time for at the moment, so he stepped forward and pried Bokuto’s and Noya’s faces away from each other. “Hey, hey now! We aren’t having sex for science.”

Bokuto actually pouted. “Damn, really? I totally would have taken part of that experiment.”

Noya goggled. “Wait, r-really?” 

Bokuto gave a solemn nod and Noya reeled himself back, jumping down from Bokuto’s arms and stumbling over to Tanaka. He opened his mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, he walked off wordlessly, dragging Tanaka in tow.

Bokuto stayed where he was, wondering if he said something wrong.

“Jesus Christ,” Noya breathed, “I… I should’ve said something but… my mind completely blanked.”

“Same,” Tanaka sighed. “My mind short-circuited after he said he’d, well... that he’d have sex with us.”

“Same,” Noya agreed, then gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “Dammit Ryu! We came here to find out if Suga was dating Bokuto-senpai and…” Noya turned to glance back at Bokuto who was smiling hopefully to the pair of them, probably eagerly awaiting the results of their little ‘science experiment’. 

“And I think Suga-san has to be,” Tanaka finished the other’s sentence, bringing Noya’s gaze back away from Bokuto. 

“Yeah, he’s gotta be.” Noya nodded, feeling uneasy. “I’m… I’m kind of disappointed, though.”

“What?” Tanaka looked to Noya, wanting him to elaborate, but to no avail; Noya slipped out from under Tanaka’s grip and started making his way back to Bokuto. 

“Well, Bokuto-senpai,” Noya put on a forced grin, trying to ignore how cute the captain’s face was as he lit up at the honorific. “I think we got sufficient data for our science experiment.”

“And?” Bokuto grinned, his hair standing up a little straighter.

“I’d have to say that Suga-san almost definitely crowned you the winner of the of the competition!” Noya enthused as Tanaka made his way over to the two. 

Bokuto’s hair surely reached new heights as he proudly exclaimed, “That’s great! I am the best! I knew it!”

Tanaka and Noya both exchanged slightly disappointed looks. “Yeah… Yeah, it is.”

“Hey, don’t look so bummed out!” Bokuto struck his most confident pose with his feet spread wide, chest puffed out, and fists on his hips. “You just got to kiss the best kisser in Japan!”

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” Akaashi said, appearing from around the corner. Apparently Bokuto had been gone long enough for his handler to start to worrying.

“Oh, Akaaaashi!” Bokuto spun around and planted a kiss on Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi tensed as his hands pressed against Bokuto’s chest. “You just got a kiss from the best kisser in Japan! Cool, right?”

Akaashi blinked a few times, narrowing his eyes as his face deepened in hue. “I...I think that is a bit of an exaggeration Bokuto-san.” 

While Bokuto and Akaashi started their little bickering competition, Tanaka sighed and looked to Noya, muttering, “We should probably go.”

“Yeah, if we want to make it on that train,” Noya agreed. 

“Well!” Tanaka shouted, effectively gaining the attention of both of the Fukurodani players. “Thanks, Bokuto-senpai! We better see you guys at nationals!”

“Awwww, you’re leaving so soon?” Bokuto whined as he released Akaashi from his grasp and made his way over to the Karasuno second years. 

“Yeah,” Noya sighed, nodding. “We’ve gotta get back and let everyone else know the results, y’see.”

At that, Bokuto’s hair rose a little higher and his nostrils flared with pride. “Great! I can’t wait to hear how everyone takes the news!”

“Us either,” Tanaka stated, and exchanged a glance with Noya. “Well, see ya ‘round.”

“Come back anytime, okay!” Bokuto grinned and gave a big wave to the boys before turning back to talk to Akaashi. 

With that, Tanaka and Noya departed from the school and made their way back to the train station. The two remained silent throughout the majority of the trip in order to mull over things.

“Goddammit,” Noya eventually huffed in frustration and gave the seat in front of him a kick.

Startled, Tanaka looked to his best friend and, apparently, seat assaulter. “What?”

Noya bent over in his seat, holding his head in his hands in distress. “I can’t believe Suga-san is dating that guy!”

“What, why?” Tanaka asked, frowning. “I mean, yeah, they’re not the most likely couple, but I reckon they’ll be pretty complimentary... Suga’s sorta like a cheerier Akaashi.”

“No, no, no, not that,” Noya grumbled, then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. He turned his head and gazed out the window. “I just… kinda wish we could have gotten him first.”

“Huh!?” Tanaka was up and out of his seat before he even realized what he had done, then slowly sat back down. “What?”

Noya turned to face Tanaka, splaying his hands out as he explained, “I mean, aside from Bokuto having the body of a greek god and being a pretty damn good kisser, he’s a nice guy…”

“Wait, are you saying..?”

“Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing…”

Tanaka leaned back in his own seat as a warm blush creeped up his neck. “Yeah, if you were thinking you’d wanna date Bokuto, then we’re definitely thinking the same thing.”

“As much as I love Suga-san,” Noya began and stared up to the ceiling, “Damn that guy.”

“Damn that guy,” Tanaka agreed.


	3. hello! tooru here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive given up on adding italics at this point im sure you realized last chapter. fuck ao3 daMn

“You still haven’t told them?!” Oikawa’s voice rose in disbelief from across the table.

“Ahh, no, it’s a lot more fun this way, I think… but I feel like they figured it out or something.” Suga replayed the events of the past few days in his head: everyone had been so curious to know who Suga had started dating, then the practice after Tanaka and Noya had ‘detention’, everyone dropped the subject. The setter thought the whole situation was a little fishy, but he wasn’t going to bring it up to them. 

Oikawa let out a small cough, bringing Suga’s attention back to his boyfriend. He gave a small frown before adding, “I don’t know… they wanted to know so bad, and now, suddenly they don’t.”

“Maybe they did figure it out.” 

Suga tapped at his chin. “Perhaps they did.”

“So then, if I came to pick you up from practice, it wouldn’t be a surprise?” Oikawa asked, giving Suga a grin.

Suga pondered for a moment, mumbling, “I guess not,” before smiling back and feeling his heartbeat pick up at Oikawa’s enthusiasm to see him again. “I’d love that.” 

~~~

There had been about 15 minutes left of after-school practice when Tanaka watched the gym doors fly open… and there stood Oikawa, with one hand up in a wave and the other on his hip, posed proudly as he exclaimed, “Suga-chan~! I’m here!”

Suga dropped the ball he had been holding and Tanaka watched as he turned a very… interesting color of red. “T-Tooru… practice isn’t over yet!” 

“Ehhh? I thought you wanted to introduce your lovely boyfriend to your teammates!”

Suga-chan? Tooru? Boyfriend..? Wait…

“Tooru!” Suga rushed toward the rival setter, trying to smother the pretty boy’s mouth with his hands. “I mean…”

Tanaka couldn’t believe his eyes. Neither could anyone else, apparently, as he looked around at his teammate’s reactions: Tsukishima, actually startled; Daichi, appalled; Kageyama, absolutely disgusted; Hinata, excited... and Noya, looking at Tanaka with excitedly huge, hopeful eyes. 

He felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Suga,” Daichi was the one to finally break the ice, speaking slowly, “We thought you were dating Bokuto?” 

That was what Tanaka and Noya had reported back to them, anyway. They had honestly thought that Suga and Bokuto had to have been a thing. Now, well... Tanaka began whistling suspiciously. 

“Why would you think that?” Suga turned to face them, curiously tilting his head to the side.

“Well… you said you were dating the best kisser… and wouldn’t tell us who. So we got Tanaka and Noya to go out and determine who it was.” 

Oikawa’s nose wrinkled and he lifted his arm around Suga’s waist to pull him close. “They never kissed me.” 

Daichi incredulously turned to the two second years. “You never kissed Oikawa?!” 

“I mean… we didn’t really want to? Look at him--”

“Hey!” 

“Fair enough.”

“HEY!”

“Tooru, it’s okay. I like you.” 

Suga actually shut the indignant boy up with a pleased blush and a hidden expression as he tucked his face into Suga’s neck. He must’ve murmured something back that only Suga could hear because Karasuno’s own setter turned a little pink as well, bringing up a hand to sheepishly rub the back of his head before pressing a quick kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. 

It was actually pretty cute in a traitorously romantic kind of way. 

Which basically meant it was pretty gross. 

Kageyama made a retching sound before putting his foot down. “Suga-san, I don’t understand. Oikawa-san? What the hell.” 

“Now, now, Tobio-chan. Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. This is just… why?” 

“Umm…” Suga blanked, obviously not sure if he was supposed to give  
Kageyama the birds and the bees talk, as Oikawa groaned beside him, his body going limp in exasperation as he made Suga hold up his weight for a moment. “Suga-chan… can I show him?” 

Suga paused, pursing his lips as he considered before shrugging in acceptance. “Okay.” 

Kageyama looked terrified as Oikawa kissed Suga’s cheek before letting go of his boyfriend to saunter over to him. “What are you…”

“Suga-chan said I could kiss you!”

The first year setter froze and the team watched as his face turned from stark white to an embarrassed red. 

“Can I, Tobio-chan? Pleaaaase?” Oikawa pushed out his lower lip, giving his kouhai big puppy eyes.

Kageyama looked between Oikawa and Suga, obviously not knowing what to do. Suga gave the first year an encouraging nod and Kageyama turned back to Oikawa, still looking like a cat that’s been pet the wrong direction before muttering, “If you really want to…” 

“Tobio-chan!!!” Oikawa threw his arms around the younger boy’s shoulders, one hand going to rake up against the grain of Kageyama’s hair, the other sliding down against his upper back to pull him towards himself. They weren’t kissing yet, but their faces were so close, foreheads touching, and lips just an inch away from each other… Oikawa must’ve said something because Kageyama sputtered and gave him the most startled look. 

Oikawa took that cue to kiss him. 

And, oh boy, were they kissing.

Tanaka watched Kageyama actually melt against his rival as Oikawa kissed the hell out of him. God. Tanaka tried to look closer… with the angle that Oikawa had Kageyama’s head tilted, it was hard to see the lip action, but jaws were moving and Kageyama was… a lot noisier than he had been with Suga. He hadn’t stepped forward, but was leaning completely against Oikawa as he held on, knuckles white as they knotted in Oikawa’s shirt, and Tanaka was pretty sure he was visibly quivering. 

He looked over at Suga… who was blushing as he watched the scene. Too much information. Turning his gaze to Noya, he found that the smaller boy was concentrated on his phone--had he been he carrying that around all practice? And, pulling it out at a moment like this? Tanaka scowled and returned his attention to the scene playing out in front of them. 

The atmosphere in the gym was tense until Suga faintly called out, “Tooru?” and the boy in question instantly let go of Kageyama, stepping away.

Kageyama’s knees weren’t prepared to hold himself up after leaning against Oikawa and he fell forward on the floor, barely catching himself on his hands. 

There was an awkward moment before Hinata began to cackle with joy, resurging life back into the gym. 

“Well,” Ennoshita said, “that explains something.” 

 

“I… understand now,” Kageyama told the floor.

“I wanna kiss him next!” Hinata cried out as he lept forward to help Kageyama up.. 

 

“Hold on--” 

“What if he kissed Tsukki?” 

“Is Kageyama’s nose bleeding?” 

“Tobio-chan! I didn’t know you liked me so much~!” 

A throat cleared and everyone turned to look at a very pleased Suga, who quickly snaked an arm around Oikawa’s waist as the other setter returned to his side. “So, yeah. This is my boyfriend.”

A few people murmured their congratulations.

“So… he’s the best kisser of the captains?” 

“If I wasn’t, would I be here?” Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

“Suga, seriously, why this one?” 

Suga ignored that.

“No, but-- who’s better?” Yamaguchi spoke up again. “Tsukki or Oikawa-san? I mean… Tsukki’s the best kisser on this team, but Oikawa-san is the best kisser of all the other teams.” 

“I… honestly I’m not sure. It’s hard to remember Tsukishima’s kiss; it all seems like a blur outside of the moment.” 

“If you wanted to kiss me again, just say so,’ Tsukishima said. 

Suga blushed. “I mean...” 

“What if they kissed each other! Tsukishima and the Great King. Would the world explode?” (“Don’t say stupid shit, Hinata.”)

“No,” Tsukishima immediately replied as Suga’s eyes lit up at the same time. “YES.” 

There was a heated moment while Tsukishima and Suga stared at each other before the blond gave a deep sigh, giving in. 

“Fine, but I’m not doing this here. The locker room. Both of you.” 

Oikawa quickly grabbed onto Suga’s hand as Tsukishima took the boy’s other one and began towing the pair of them behind him, gym doors swinging closed after they left.

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, shaking his head. “We’re not done with practice yet…”

“Am I supposed to be stopping this?” Ukai blurted out. “I don’t fucking understand you kids.” 

~~~

“They’ve been gone for twenty minutes.” 

They’re stretching after practice had ended, but that had nothing to do with Daichi’s nervous sweating. Yamaguchi looked like he’d been trying not to laugh his ass off for the past ten of the twenty minutes. Hinata was antsy. Kinoshita was imagining things, and very obviously so, but Tanaka was distracted by Noya, who also seems distracted by something. Daichi wondered about that.

“Should… someone check on them?” 

Narita choked. “No.” 

“I agree. Definitely not.”

“I’ll do it!” (“No. You won’t.” “Kageyama, you’re no fun!”) 

“I kinda wanna see what they’re up to.” 

“Me too.”

“Well, let your imaginations rest, dear friends!” The gym doors flew open and enters: Oikawa and Tsukishima.

They’re holding hands.

Asahi spat out the water he’d been drinking. 

“Um.” 

Not a fan of the sudden attention, Tsukishima attempted to pull his hand from Oikawa’s. Oikawa gave it a squeeze before letting it go. 

“... where’s Suga?” Daichi narrowed his eyes at them. 

“He needed a moment,” Oikawa explained. “I probably would too if I’d been caught between us.” He leaned up to press a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek.

Tsukishima’s face was incredibly red regardless of how nonchalant he was trying to act about the whole situation. “Surprisingly,” he started, trying to hide his blush as he pushed up his glasses, “we’re a good team. You can’t blame him.” After unsurely lingering for a moment, he left Oikawa’s side to start stretching beside Yamaguchi. Oikawa wasn’t shy about watching him go.

“Did you just..? Tsukki… you smell like--” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He giggled, leaning forward to reach for his toes before his curiosity got the best of him. “So..? How was it?” 

“I think I might’ve just acquired two honorary boyfriends.” 

“EH?” 

“You did,” Oikawa piped up, over-listening. 

“Affirmed: I just acquired two honorary boyfriends.”


	4. suga meets the family

“Please Suga-chan!” Oikawa begged, clinging onto Suga’s arm like a small child as he walked him home from practice. “Please come!”

Suga stared down to Oikawa’s puppy eyes then let out a sigh. “Why do you want me to come to Seijou again?”

“Because,” Oikawa continued to pout, “no one believes me. They don’t think I’m actually dating someone. They think I made you up… besides, I went to Karasuno for you~”

“Actually you showed up earlier than I told you to,” Suga corrected making a small jab to Oikawa’s side.

Even though the jab had been lighter than normal, Oikawa was still constantly overwhelmed by Suga’s strength. He rubbed at his ribs and grumbled, “Well, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, kissing Glasses-chan and Tobio-chan was so much fun.”

“Tsukishima, you mean?” Suga laughed and then felt nerves bubbling in his stomach as he asked, “Why does no one from Seijou think we are dating? Did you tell them it was me?”

At that, Oikawa’s pace slowed down to a stop and he grew uncertain with himself all of a sudden. “No…”

“Do you think maybe that’s why they don’t believe you?” Suga was incredulous. 

Straightening up, Oikawa set his chin in one of his hands a moment before answering, “No, they definitely wouldn’t believe me if I told them it was you.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well, they have all teased me for too long that-” Oikawa seemed to realize what he was saying, slapped a hand over his mouth, and began to quickly stride past Suga. 

Suga raised an eyebrow and chased after Oikawa, pressing further, “What did they tease you about?”

“Nothing,” Oikawa replied quickly and glanced down to Suga whose expression only seemed to say, ‘I’m calling bullshit.’ 

Not being able to take that look, Oikawa’s posture drooped dramatically. “Oh fine, I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” Suga stopped with Oikawa and watched him continue to shrink as he pouted. 

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” Oikawa eyed Suga. He looked like a small child begging not to get in trouble for making a mistake. 

Suga’s expression softened and he set a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I would never.”

Oikawa inhaled sharply before going into it, “Well after we played at the Inter High, I may or may not have developed a small… large crush on you.”

It took Suga a moment to register that information and he felt his cheeks warm. “...Really?” The information made a lot of Oikawa’s behavior make sense all of a sudden and it didn't seem too out of character of the other for Suga to believe.

Oikawa groaned and pressed his hands against his eyes, hiding his face as he continued, “Yes, and Iwa-chan and all of them wouldn’t shut up about it. Then, I guess they noticed you kissing your teammates and told me that I wouldn’t have a chance with you… If I told them it was you... they probably would just laugh at me.”

Suga really did not like seeing Oikawa get so beat up over something like this so he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s middle. Oikawa’s stiff and depressed tension seemed to seep out of him with the embrace and as he gave a heavy sigh, Oikawa let his forehead fall to Suga’s shoulder, his arms reciprocating as they wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“I'll go with you to meet your teammates,” Suga said, gently running a hand through Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa smiled as he turned his nose to Suga’s neck, pressing a sweet kiss to his smooth skin. “You are too good for me.”

Suga only rolled his eyes. “Oh, shush.”

~~~

“Hello!” Oikawa let out cheerily as he entered the gym of Aoba Johsai. Everyone who was already present gave a few half hearted greetings before going back to the warm up exercises or stretches that they had been doing prior to Oikawa’s entrance. 

Suga shuffled in behind Oikawa with his hand timidly clinging onto the back of his boyfriend’s uniform. “Should I say something?”

Oikawa seemed a little nervous himself and glanced back to Suga before giving a very unconvincing smile. “No I think they will notice soon enough.”

Suga grinned, snorting. “They hardly seem excited that you’re here at all.”

“It's all tough love around here,” Oikawa sniffed.

“Oh, is that what it is?” Suga countered, moving closer to Oikawa and rising on the tips of his toes so his face was closer to Oikawa’s. 

The two were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a shout, “Who are you talking to--oh… Sugawara…”

Quickly Suga returned to his stance beside Oikawa as his face flushed in embarrassment from being caught. He turned to face Iwaizumi, who was a good distance from Oikawa and Suga, but had still managed to hear their banter from where he’d been stretching. “Hello, Iwaizumi! I'm back again.”

Instead of acknowledging Suga, Iwaizumi’s death glare went right to Oikawa. “What is this all about?”

Oikawa glanced to Suga and Suga gave an encouraging smile to Oikawa. With a deep inhale Oikawa looked back to his best friend and stated as confidently as he could, “Suga-chan’s my boyfriend!”

At some point during this exchange, a few of the other Aoba Johsai team members had moved closer. Hanamaki gave his condolences to Suga, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Oikawa snapped, “I will have you know that Suga and I are very happy together. He even agreed to come here to properly meet you slovenly bunch.” 

“Slovenly?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa ignored him. “The point is you can all stop making fun of me now because my boyfriend is right here,” Oikawa grabbed Suga and pushed him forward towards the rest of his team. Suga gave a little wave, finding Oikawa’s behavior very amusing.

“I believe you,” Iwaizumi sighed as he turned his gaze to Suga, “but how did this happen?”

“Why would you agree to date him?” Hanamaki asked Suga.

“He isn’t making you do this, is he?” Matsukawa asked, genuinely looking concerned. 

Shaking his head Suga laughed. “No, of course not. I was kind of surprised given the circumstances of how we started dating but, I am really happy with this. We both are.”

“Wait,” Iwaizumi started, “That day last week, you were here… Is that when you started dating?”

 

“Kind of,” Oikawa answered and everyone looked to him obviously wanting more of an explanation. “Well, you see, Suga-chan has a habit or tradition of using kisses as a greeting and he wanted to find the best kisser of the captains he knew, I guess…”

“Kissing?” Hanamaki grinned. “So, Iwaizumi totally was right; you were kissing out there that day.” He turned to Matsukawa, holding out his hand like the other boy owed him money. Matsukawa sighed, telling him he'd pay up after practice. 

“You knew?!” 

“Well, what else do you do that close to someone?” Iwaizumi retorted, his tone making Oikawa out to be a dumbass. 

“Wait, if that's the case… why haven’t we all gotten kisses yet?” Matsukawa asked. 

“Suga-chan is not going to kiss all of you!” Oikawa grabbed Suga and pulled him in close protecting the smaller setter as if Suga couldn’t fend for himself. As if Suga didn’t want to kiss them.

“Aw, why not?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa whined in unison. 

“Yes, why not?” Suga glanced up to Oikawa, teasing him with a wide grin.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa gasped, over exaggerating his boyfriend’s betrayal. 

“Kiss me first!” Matsukawa demanded in unison with Hanamami, who turned to grin at the other and they laughed. 

Suga very easily freed himself from Oikawa’s grip and started forward. “Sure.”

“Wait,” Oikawa intercepted as wrapped a hand around Suga’s wrist, “are you sure you want to kiss them? They probably haven't showered in months. I can't even imagine--”

“You’re ridiculous.” Suga laughed at his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss before shrugging out of his grip. “Besides, you got to kiss my teammates.”

“You did?” Iwaizumi asked as a grin spread across his face. “Did you kiss Kageyama?”

Kindaichi made a disgruntled sound as he stared at Oikawa. “Please say no.”

Unfortunately for Oikawa, his red face gave him away as he lied, “No; I would never.”

“Ha, you did!”

Kindaichi grimaced, “Why?”

Huffing, Oikawa stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Because he didn’t want to kiss me. I had to get back at him somehow.”

“Riiiight.” Iwaizumi nodded, smirking. “Oh, and you might wanna keep a leash on your boyfriend.”

“...A leash? That’s not a bad idea-- wait, what do you mean..?” Oikawa spun and found that Suga was no longer just next to him but rather sandwiched between both Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Matsukawa was trailing kisses along the back of Suga’s neck while Hanamaki and Suga were lip locked. 

“I-- HEY!” Oikawa shouted, but for some reason he couldn’t will his feet to move forward to stop the display that was going on in front of him. 

Iwaizumi let out a low whistle as he watched. “They are really going.”

“I know!” Oikawa cringed and fell to his knees on the ground. “Make them stop, Iwa-chan~!”

“Why me?” Iwaizumi scoffed. “He’s your boyfriend.”

It took almost all of his willpower, but Oikawa returned his gaze back to his two teammates who were still feeding off of his boyfriend. Somehow in the few seconds while Oikawa had looked away, things had gotten steamier. Matsukawa had pulled the shoulder of Suga’s shirt down, Hanamaki had one hand running up the front of Suga’s shirt, and Suga definitely had his tongue down Hanamaki’s throat. 

Oikawa had definitely felt possessive at first, but after continuing to watch for a moment, he quickly realized that he wanted them to stop not because he wanted Suga just for himself, but because that-- watching his boyfriend sandwiched between his two attracted friends and basically being ravaged in front of him… was actually really hot. 

Oikawa willed himself to move and stop the madness however, but someone else took the task instead. Oikawa’s jaw dropped as he watched the least likely member of the team waltz up and shove Hanamaki off of Suga and push Matsukawa to the ground. (Well maybe his actions themselves were expected, but Oikawa could not believe it was Kyotani to act upon the situation). 

“Oh, thank you, Mad-dog-chan,” Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief and began making his way to retrieve his boyfriend. 

Kyotani had a hand wrapped in Suga’s shirt and turned to sneer at Oikawa, “Why are you thanking me?”

Oikawa halted in his tracks. “You are helping me? No?”

Kyotani rolled his eyes then looked back to Suga, he spoke so only the setter staring at him nervously could hear. “Those two were taking too long.”

“Oh?” Suga grinned, but that didn’t change the fact that he was very close to wetting his pants; Kyotani was just as frightening as he had been in the Spring Tournament match. 

“Hey, no! Mad-dog-chan, do not kiss him!” Oikawa scolded. 

Kyotani ignored the remarks, letting his gaze trail over Suga’s face. “I hate it when he calls me that.”

“You should tell him then,” Suga offered. 

“Nah,” Kyotani said, “this will be much more fun.”

Suga didn’t really get to protest to that(nor did he want to), because he was silenced by Kyotani’s lips. After the initial shock wore off of being pulled so suddenly into a kiss, Suga found that Kyotani wasn’t half bad. He was a little rough around the edges but that seemed to be his style. 

Oikawa let out another distressed cry, and then shouted, “Iwa-chan you have to get them apart!”

“Why?” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“Because he won’t listen to me!” Oikawa pleaded. 

“Who?” Iwaizumi’s smirk only grew. “Your boyfriend?”

 

“No! Suga-chan can do what he likes!” Oikawa pouted. “You know who! Mad-dog-chan!”

Iwaizumi’s pity for his friend finally got the better of him, and he strode past Oikawa to Kyotani and Suga. He only had to tap Kyotani on the shoulder to get the boys to separate, and Kyotani glared at Iwaizumi but let go of Suga’s shirt before sharply pivoting on his heel and striding away. No one had noticed, but a dusting of pink had spread across Kyotani’s cheeks and the second year covered it by hiding behind his hand and faking a cough, while also covering a small smile. 

“I don’t know if I should be thanking you or not.” Suga laughed while socking Iwaizumi ‘lightly’ in the arm. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Iwaizumi tried to ignore the ache from being punched swelling in his arm, but he couldn’t help but rub at his bicep, saying, “You know, you could really use that right hook of yours to knock some sense into Oikawa.”

In response to that, Suga slapped his palm onto Iwaizumi’s arm, not taking him seriously as he replied, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Iwaizumi’s already aching arm stung immensely from the slap and he made a face. “What do you do, bench Karasuno at practice?”

Suga snorted, “Pardon?”

“You’re fucking strong,” Iwaizumi’s gaze became analytical as he searched for any clue as to why Suga had the arm strength of ten men but found nothing. “... surprisingly strong.”

“Hey, stop flirting with my boyfriend!” Oikawa marched forward, halting the conversation and pulling Suga out of Iwaizumi’s reach. 

“Not flirting, just chatting,” Suga answered innocently. 

“Sure.” Oikawa nodded slowly while suspiciously eyeing his friend. “Well, Suga-chan. I think we accomplished what we needed to--”

“Hold up, you can’t just leave, dumbass.” Iwaizumi laughed. “We still have practice.”

Oikawa opened and closed his mouth several times trying to find a retort, evidently not getting him anywhere because he ultimately remained silent while Suga, on the other hand, spoke up, “Well I can stay, if you don’t mind. I can be another setter for you guys if you need me.”

“Let him stay!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa shouted together. 

“I don’t see why not,” Iwaizumi reasoned. “Plus, you haven’t greeted everyone yet.”

Suga stepped forward and placed his hand in Iwaizumi’s, laughing as he leaned in to kiss him. “You’re completely right.” 

Oikawa screeched behind him.

~~~

“Ready?” Suga asked giving Iwaizumi’s hand a light squeeze. 

“You bet.” Iwaizumi grinned, adjusting his grip on the hand of the setter in front of him. 

Of all the things Oikawa thought might happen in his life, he never expected this. Hell, he expected to be abducted by aliens before this. 

Iwaizumi and Suga sat cross legged on the locker room floor after practice, both of them with an elbow on one of the benches and gripping one another’s hands. No, Oikawa never thought in all his life that Iwaizumi would challenge Suga, of all people, to an arm wrestling competition. 

How did this happen? Well, it started as soon as practice began. Iwaizumi and Suga had been holding hands walking onto the court while Iwaizumi explained to Suga how practice would work and to Kunimi, Kindaichi had commented on the fact that Iwaizumi had told Suga that he was really strong. Kunimi shrugged the statement off and Suga had just laughed. Then, practice started and Suga did his normal routine of giving his customary jabs to the side or slaps on the back when whoever he was practicing with did something worth complimenting or were being negative. Just normal Suga things, things that he had always done at Karasuno with no complaint. 

Pretty soon everyone was not only talking about Suga passing around kisses to whomever he hadn’t kissed yet, but also his overwhelming strength. For some reason, Kindaichi had brought up the fact that Iwaizumi could beat anyone at arm wrestling and Suga said that he had never actually arm wrestled anyone before. Hanamaki had told him that maybe he should arm wrestle Oikawa first so he wouldn’t be disappointed when he lost to Iwaizumi. Oikawa lost, miserably. And now here they were, everyone circled around Suga and Iwaizumi as they locked hands on the bench in the middle of the locker room. 

“Hold on,” Hanamaki interjected before they could start. “Shouldn’t there be a prize or something?”

Suga tapped on his chin with his free hand. “That certainly would be exciting.”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi agreed, “what the hell.” He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. “I know. If I win, you have to get Oikawa to kiss Kageyama again and give us pictures.”

“Hey!” Oikawa cried out stepping forward, “That’s not fair--”

“Deal.” Suga nodded to Iwaizumi, ignoring his boyfriend’s distressed cry. “And if I win, you have to kiss Oikawa.”

“Hey!” Oikawa protested again, “Why do I have to kiss people I don’t want to no matter which one of you wins?”

Suga tilted his head back to Oikawa, giving him a teasing grin. “Oh, come on. You wouldn’t mind either way.”

“So mean,” Oikawa hissed and crossed his arms over his chest, not objecting.

“Alright, boys.” Matsukawa knelt down next to Iwaizumi and Suga. “On your marks… get set… GO!”

Immediately, the locker room filled with shouts and cheers. Some for Suga and some for Iwaizumi, but the rest was just chaos. Oikawa didn’t know who to cheer for but he decided he would rather kiss Iwaizumi over Kageyama so he started to cheer for Suga. 

“Come on Hajime!!” Matsukawa cried, “I have 200 yen on you!”

“Come on Sugawara!” Hanamaki countered, “I have 200 yen on you!”

“Fuckin’ traitor,” Iwaizumi let out through gritted teeth at Hanamaki as he pressed hard against Suga’s hand. 

“This is pretty fun,” Suga replied grinning brightly. Iwaizumi could not believe this. He was pressing with all of his strength and then some to try and move Suga’s hand, and yet the third year across from him was hardly breaking a sweat yet keeping his hand from faltering even an inch from the starting position. 

“I can’t believe... I am going to have to... kiss Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled as his hand was slowly pushed down towards the top of the bench as Suga got down to business. Cries of outrage filled the locker room the closer Iwaizumi’s hand got to the bench. 

“I can kiss you first if you want,” Suga flirted, winking. It was in that split second that Iwaizumi’s brain short circuited and Suga took that opportunity to slam Iwaizumi’s hand onto the bench. Iwaizumi stared down to his hand in disbelief. The locker room noise exploded around them. 

“I can’t believe this!” Matsukawa groaned. 

“Cough it up! From the bet earlier, too.” Hanamaki grinned at his friend. 

“Iwaizumi-san…” Kindaichi let out, very distressed. 

“That… didn’t make sense,” Kunimi added with a sigh. 

“I am not ready to--” Oikawa whined, but stopped short as he watched his boyfriend lean across the bench and plant his lips on Iwaizumi’s. “Suga-chan! No, wait! Stop kissing people for five seconds!” Oikawa cried out while falling to the floor next to his boyfriend. 

This only made Suga smile into the kiss he was currently giving and Iwaizumi smiled right back, obviously loving to drive Oikawa crazy. Iwaizumi was a lot warmer than anyone Suga had kissed before and he gave off a very comforting aura, something that Suga had not been expecting. He placed one of his hands on Suga’s cheek and gently rubbed a thumb over Suga’s warming skin. Without meaning to, Suga let the weight of his head fall into Iwaizumi’s hand and let out a sigh against the other boy’s lips.

Iwaizumi was about to part his lips and move the kiss a little further along when Suga was very quickly pulled backwards with a laugh, expecting that to happen. “Okay, you two, that’s enough!”

Iwaizumi’s hand fell slowly back to the bench and he glared to Oikawa. “I thought you didn’t want to kiss me?”

“I don’t!” Oikawa stood straight again after pulling Suga a good distance away from Iwaizumi. “But I don’t want you kissing my boyfriend more than me!”

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked, folding his arms over the bench with eyes that challenged his friend.

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks while trying to think of a response before huffing, “I just want to get this kiss with you done and over with. Besides, I have better things to do.”

“Yeah, ‘things’…” Matsukawa whispered to Hanamaki. Suga heard the exchange and only grinned, giving the pair of them a wink before turning back to watch Oikawa’s struggle. 

“Well, I better hurry up and let you do these ‘things’, or whatever.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he got himself up from the ground. 

“Yes, you better,” Oikawa agreed and shifted his position so that he and Iwaizumi were facing each other more directly now. 

“Hey, you two should kiss!” Hanamaki cupped his hands and shouted louder than necessary, knowing they were going to anyway. Matsukawa was cackling beside him.

“That’s what we’re doi--” Oikawa began while also turning away from Iwaizumi to look angrily to his other teammate. He never got the chance to finish the sentence because Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s shoulders and spun him back around roughly enough that Oikawa lost his footing, which seemed to be part of his plan because Iwaizumi forced Oikawa further to the ground by swiping a foot against one of Oikawa’s already unsteady feet, catching his best friend before he hit the ground with a hand on the middle of his back. 

“I thought you wanted to get this over with,” Iwaizumi murmured, his face only inches from Oikawa’s, and Oikawa knew that he was probably turning the color of a radish at their romantic position.

“H-how forward of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tried to tease, except it only came out strained and nervous. 

“Shut up, idiot.” And without another word, Iwaizumi quite literally took the job upon himself to shut Oikawa up. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both cheered as Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to kiss. “Finally, the overdue kiss!” “Finally!”

“What do you mean?” Suga laughed, turning to face the other third years as Oikawa reached up to grab the sides of Iwaizumi’s face. 

“Those two have known each other since the dawn of time.” Matsukawa shrugged. 

“They were already practically married,” Hanamaki added. 

“They just never sealed the deal.” Matsukawa grinned.

Suga only nodded, seeming a little perplexed before Hanamaki quickly added, “Don’t worry, though. I don’t think Iwaizumi could actually handle dealing with Oikawa the rest of his life. But I think you can. Oikawa seems completely head over heels with you. What Iwaizumi and Oikawa have-- definitely not romantic at all.” 

“Oh... thanks.” Suga blushed, but appreciated Hanamaki elaborating and clearing his doubts.

“Yeah, you should have seen how he was acting after he realized he had a crush on you. And that day when you came to kiss him? Haha, oh man.” Matsukawa laughed. 

“You make him happier than anyone ever has.” Hanamaki gave a small jab to Suga’s shoulder. “Don’t lose him, okay?”

“Yeah, you do good things to him,” Matsukawa added, “he’s needed someone like you.”

“For a while, now.” Hanamaki laughed. 

“Well, then... I’m glad I kissed him that day.” Suga elbowed Hanamaki’s arm in return for his jab and the third year winced quite noticeably. 

“Hell,” Hanamaki cursed, starting to rub his shoulder. “No wonder you beat Iwaizumi… Jesus.”

Suga’s eyes widened. “Is it really that bad?”

Hanamaki didn’t even hesitate to say, “I think a kiss will make it better.” 

While Suga and the other two third years began kissing, again, Oikawa was still lost in his own kiss with Iwaizumi. Oikawa never thought he would ever kiss Iwaizumi--well, maybe when he had been younger and just figuring out what a crush was, at one point he had wanted to kiss Iwaizumi just to see what it would be like, but never in a million years did he think he would actually get to. 

The first thought that went through Oikawa’s head was warm. It wasn’t the warm that became suffocating after a few minutes, but rather the warmth of an embrace that you never wanted to leave behind. Iwaizumi’s lips were far more chapped than Oikawa’s were and Oikawa liked that he knew exactly why: because Oikawa knew Iwaizumi had a habit of biting at his lips when he was stressed never fully let the skin heal. He also knew that the hand on his back would never let him fall; no matter how many times Iwaizumi may threaten to hurt Oikawa, he never would. Even that tiny little scar behind Iwaizumi’s left ear that Oikawa’s fingers grazed over as he held tight to his friend’s face, only Oikawa knew it was there and he knew that Iwaizumi got it from a sword stick battle from when they were younger. 

It was in the minute or so that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were connected that Oikawa realized why Suga enjoyed platonic kissing so much. Kissing was made to be such a romantic act and if you kissed someone other than who you were dating, it was a little taboo… but it really didn’t have to be that way at all. It was a lovely greeting, a conversation for some, a way to express the love you have for someone even if it wasn’t romantic, and as Oikawa realized while he kissed Iwaizumi, it was a way to remember how close you were to someone. 

Oikawa was not going to admit it directly to him but when Iwaizumi pulled away to end the kiss, he was just a little sad for it to be over so soon. Oikawa patted the sides of Iwaizumi’s face lightly, smiling as he said, “That was great, Iwa-chan. We should do that again sometime.”

“Oh, shut up,” Iwaizumi tried to sound threatening, but his warm grin betrayed him. 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Oikawa teased.

“Well, so did you, dumbass.” Iwaizumi pecked a small kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before helping him back up to a standing position again. “Don’t say stupid shit you know the answer to.”

“It was nice though,” Oikawa stated honestly. 

Iwaizumi looped an arm over Oikawa’s shoulder. “It was.”

Oikawa was going to say something else but whatever that thought might have been was completely derailed as he looked over to find that, yet again, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sucking face with his boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe this,” Oikawa grumbled. 

Iwaizumi laughed. “Well, we can always kiss more while we wait for them to finish up.”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a bewildered look for a moment before throwing his hands in the air, completely giving up. “Oh, what the hell.”


	5. ice cream date in tokyooo

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto strode up to them from around the edge of the building where they had been standing by the door of the ice cream shop. “You guys waiting for long?” 

“Nah, man, we just got here.” 

“Let’s go; it’s so hot out here!” 

Tanaka held the door open for them and Bokuto thanked him as he headed in behind Noya. They stood in front of the display, looking over the flavors as Noya told the girl behind the counter exactly what he wanted. 

They all got their ice cream-- Noya with a waffle cone, and Tanaka and Bokuto with large cups. There were enough sprinkles between the three to effectively put one large man into a sugar coma. 

As they sat down at a little table outside the shop, Bokuto asked around a big spoon of ice cream, “So, what brings you guys here? Not that I don’t mind ice cream, but…” He shrugged, honestly seeming at a lost. 

It was true. The trip to Tokyo wasn’t a quick skip down the block, but looking at Bokuto across the table from them with ice cream on his nose and a pink sprinkle on his cheek by his mouth made the trip plenty worth it, Tanaka thought. He was just so cute; his big arms made the spoon look so tiny that Tanaka felt fuzzy at the adorable scene. He looked over at his best friend(boyfriend? Nothing was set in stone), who was confidently licking at his ice cream cone without a trace of nervousness, which made Tanaka’s heart clench as well. 

“Unfinished business!” Noya exclaimed, licking at his ice cream as it began to melt in the heat. 

“Oh? You mean the kissing competition?” 

“Mhmm! We found out who Suga really crowned the best kisser.” 

Tanaka watched as Bokuto’s bright eyes dimmed as he realized what that meant. 

“Oh… so it wasn’t me?”

He dejectedly poked at his ice cream with the spoon.

“No, it wasn’t. But we thought that was stupid, so we’re ignoring that and decided that you are, in fact, the best kisser.” 

“Huh?” Squinting his eyes, Tanaka could see the confused question marks oozing out of Bokuto’s head. 

“You!” Noya stood up from his chair and leaned across the table to give Bokuto a sugary sweet kiss. “Ryuu and I have determined that you’re our favorite! You won our competition.” 

“R-Really? So, I’m not a bad kisser?” 

“Hell no,” Tanaka blurted out. “You’re amazing.” 

“Seconded!” 

“!!!” Bokuto’s hair seemed to stand up straighter as the beefy boy stood up suddenly from across the table and ran around it to scoop the two up in a huge hug. “You guys are the best!” 

“Aah! Bokuto-san, I’m gonna spill my ice cream!” 

Bokuto shook his head, obviously pleased with himself as Noya lapped at his ice cream from around Bokuto’s huge arm, trying to catch the drips before they fell. Tanaka couldn’t help but grin at the two idiots.

He wanted them to be his two idiots. 

“Bokuto-san…” 

“Yeah?” Bokuto smacked two big kisses to their cheeks before gently putting them down, practically glowing. 

“Ah… nothing.” 

Tanaka sweated. 

Bokuto returned to his seat and they continued to eat their ice cream, awkwardly trying to chit chat through the suddenly tense mood that Tanaka had put them in. 

“You know what? ... gimme a sec.” 

Tanaka sifted through the mountain of napkins that Noya grabbed to find a clean one before pulling a sharpie out of his pocket. He uncapped it, ignoring his melting ice cream as he wrote in his messy scrawl. 

**Do u like us???  
** CIRCLE ONE  
[ yes ] [ no ] 

He shoved the note at Noya, hiding it so that Bokuto couldn’t see it, regardless of the captain’s efforts. Noya nodded encouragingly, grinning. 

Tanaka swallowed and recapped the sharpie, shoving the note and the marker across the table as he looked the other way, trying(failing) to suppress the blush creeping up his face. 

Noya maintained intense eye contact with Bokuto, ignoring the ice cream dripping down the fingers holding his cone.

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrow as he received the note before his eyes went wide. 

“Eh? Are you guys trying to ask m--” 

“JUST CIRCLE ONE,” Tanaka wailed. 

Bokuto yelped and uncapped the marker, writing something back before pushing the note to Tanaka.

Tanaka squeezed his eyes shut before pushing the note over to Noya.

Noya swiped it up and excitedly held it up to his face before slamming it down on the table.

“BE OUR BOYFRIEND!” 

Ehh?? Tanaka took the note and scanned it. ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ were X’d out and Bokuto had written his own answer underneath. ‘hell fuckin yeah’ with a kissy owl face doodle beside it. 

He accidentally knocked his ice cream over in excitement. 

“O-OKAY!” Bokuto shouted back, looking nervous but also very happy. 

“FUCK YEAH!” Noya dropped his ice cream cone and actually physically crawled over the table to kiss his new boyfriend, who eagerly returned it. 

It was a nice view, Tanaka thought through wanting to kiss either of them himself, but he instead just reached over and pulled Bokuto’s neglected ice cream over to start eating as he watched his boyfriends shamelessly make out in public before Bokuto blindly started reaching towards Tanaka, patting dumbly at the table. 

“Ice cream?” Tanaka asked, wondering how Bokuto sensed he stole his ice cream.

Bokuto made a ‘no’ noise. 

“Me?” 

Bokuto made a ‘yes’ noise.

Fuck the ice cream-- Tanaka abandoned it to be pulled into Bokuto’s lap between his two boyfriends and kissed silly.

~~~

“You two look happier than normal,” Tsukishima commented a day later at practice. 

“What an odd thing for you of all people to notice, Tsukishima,” Tanaka tried sarcasm, but his thoughts were still on cloud nine, so it didn’t come out as harshly as it could’ve. 

“Just an observation.” Tsukishima shrugged. 

“I can’t help but agree.” Suga glanced over to the second years. “You two seem happier than I have ever seen you before.”

“Well…” Noya started, but was shut up as Tanaka slapped a hand over the libero’s mouth. 

“It’s nothing,” Tanaka blurted. 

“Okay, now we know you are lying,” Ennoshita said. “What’s gotten into you two?”

Tanaka glanced to Noya and the pair of them seemed to share a quick mental conversation before Takana dropped his hand from over Noya’s mouth. “We have something to share with you all.”

“What is it?” Hinata jumped up excitedly. 

“We are kind of…” Noya began, wringing out his hands, “dating…”

There was silence for only a second before congratulations went around the room, all positive except for Tsukishima’s snide remark of course, “Like we couldn't tell this was going to happen.”

“But that’s not all,” Tanaka announced, smiling weakly like he was braced for a bad reaction. 

“Are you expecting?” Tsukishima smirked. 

“Tsukishima, shush,” Suga slapped the first year on the back. Tsukishima nearly fell to the floor. 

“We are also dating someone else,” Noya started. 

“It’s Bokuto,” Tanaka finished. 

This time, silence hung in the air longer and Hinata was the one to break it, innocently asking, “You can date more than one person?”

“Obviously dumbass,” Kageyama snarled. 

“Oh, cool!” Hinata grinned. 

“Do you have plans to date more than one person?” Yamaguchi asked Hinata.

“Not that I can think of at the moment...” Hinata set his chin in one of his hands. 

“Are you thinking of dating, uh, anyone?” Kageyama tried to ask as casually as he could. 

“Smooth,” Tsukishima added. 

“Shut the hell up,” Kageyama snarled. 

“Come on, now.” Suga glared at the boys before looking to Tanaka and Noya, beaming to the pair of them. “I am happy for you two.”

“Well, it’s all thanks to you, Suga-san!” Noya grinned. 

“Yeah, if you hadn’t of come here and shared your culture with us, this probably never woulda happened,” Tanaka said. 

Pink dusted Suga’s cheeks, pleased. “Well, I'm glad you guys accepted me so readily.”

“Where the hell’re you even from anyways?” Ukai asked, overhearing from the sidelines. 

“I actually grew up in the next town over, why?”

Daichi spiked a volleyball too hard and it hit Hinata in the face as they blundered in shock.

“The kissin’ thing? You said it was normal culture where you were from.”

Suga gave a delighted giggle. “I made that up; I honestly just wanted to kiss people. No one ever asked! I can’t believe you guys hadn’t figured that out.”

Coaching a high school volleyball team was honestly the worst decision he had ever made, Ukai decided as Suga sweetly kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at us on twitter if you WANT ,, we probably deserve to be Destroyed,,, @MissyShadix @roymeowstang


End file.
